A Time To Dance
by Late Night Muses
Summary: FINISHED! Will Sippi find Robert and Lizzy? Who is this foreign visitor and who is threatening her? Has Duchess really had a change of heart?
1. Default Chapter

"Momma!" Sam squealed, jumping on the bed.

Rae moaned, rubbing her eyes. "Sam... what are you doing?"

"It's Ch'is'mas!" he said, bouncing on Spot.

Spot groaned in surprise, having the wind nearly knocked out of him first thing in the morning. "Don't jump on Daddy like that," he croaked.

"But it's Ch'is'mas!" he said, still bouncing.

"Christmas or not, Daddy needs to breathe!"

Rae grabbed him. "You can't do that, Sammy."

"Come on! Come on!!" he said, wriggling excitedly.

"Why are you in such a hurry, little man?"

"It's Ch'is'mas!"

"Really?"

Before Sam could respond they heard the excited squeals of the three girls.

"Now I think everyone will be awake after that," Rae commented.

"Come on, Daddy!" Sam said, jumping on Spot again,

Spot grunted. "No more jumping on me, okay kiddo!" He sat up and Sam rolled off to the side.

"Hurry!!"

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying."

" C'mon, Momma!"

She yawned. "I'm coming."

He ran over to the cradle. "Wake up, Jame'. It's Ch'is'mas!"

"Shhh, shh... Let him sleep. He won't understand what's going on."

He grabbed Rae's hand and pulled her toward the door.

"I'm coming," she said with a small smile.

Once in the living room, he let her hand go and ran toward the tree. "Presents!"

She laughed a bit. "Excited about your presents, hmm?"

"Can we open them?"

"Chris and Andy aren't down here yet."

"Can I go get them up?"

Spot rubbed his eyes. "I hear them moving."

"HURRY UP CH'IS AN' ANDY!" Sam bellowed.

"We're coming," Chris muttered.

"Ch'is'mas, Ch'is'mas, Chi's'mas!" he squealed, bouncing around.

Andy came running down the stairs. "Did he come?"

Rae yawned. "He?"

"Nick!"

She smiled. "Well, come see for yourself."

He scampered into the room and over to the tree.

Spot came up next to Rae and put his arms around her. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

She leaned against him. "Merry Christmas to you to," she said, watching the kids open their presents

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Spot and Rae looked at each other, confused. "Who could that be?" she asked.

"Only one way to find out." She followed him over to the door. Spot opened the door to reveal Duchess standing on their doorstep with a bundle in her arm.

"Duchess!" Rae gasped.

"Gonna let me in?" she asked gruffly. "It's freezing out here."

Spot opened the door wider. "What brings you out this way?"

"This." She held up the bundle, stepping in. "That Wayne fellow asked me to drop this off."

She placed the bundle in Rae's arms. The bundle began to move and Rae pushed aside the blankets. She gasped. "Robert! Oh my- where did- how did-!" She pushed Robert into Spot's arms and flung her arms around Duchess. "Thank you!"

Dazed, Duchess patted Rae's shoulder and quickly stepped back.

"I can't believe this... it's so wonderful!" 

"Look..." Duchess said. "You got your kid back...so I'm gonna leave now."

"Stay for breakfast, at least," Spot insisted.

"I don't know..."

"Yes... It's Christmas.... It's the least we can do for you bringing Robert back to us," Rae said.

Duchess sighed. "I guess I could go for a free meal."

She smiled. "All right, come this way."

Duchess hesitantly followed Rae toward the kitchen. Peeking around the doorframe into the noisy living room. She stared at them. "What, are you running an orphanage?"

"All but two of them are ours."

Again, she stared. "You two are crazier than I thought."

"We adopted Andy and Annie when we got married. Chris just sorta adopted us."

"Like I said.... Crazy..."

"Thank you for bring Robert back to me. You could've told him no."

She shrugged. 

Rae pulled out and bowl and began pulling out things to mix together pancakes. "Duchess?"

"What?"

"What made you change your mind about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"You tried to kill him..."

She shrugged. "Stuff happens."

Rae hesitated. "You aren't going to try again...are you?"

"It's Christmas, what do you take me for?"

"I had to ask, Duch...Surely you can understand why."

She shrugged. "Yes... I suppose."

A moment later Spot entered the kitchen. "Rae?"

"Hmm?"

"Robert's fussing..."

"Oh! I'll see to him then." And she rushed from the room.

Spot walked over and continued making breakfast.

Duchess glanced around, rather uncomfortable.

"Do you have the money to get back to Brooklyn?" Spot asked.

She nodded.

"Thank you for what you did. I can't tell you how much it means to me."

She shrugged. "Don't dwell on it."

He nodded and fell silent.

She rocked back and forth on her feet, with her hands stuffed in her pockets.

Chris walked into the kitchen. "What is she doing here?" he asked, having not seen her come into the house.

"Sippi found Robert and had her bring him back to us." Spot explained.

"Robert's back? What about Lizzy?"

Duchess shook her head. "He's still looking for that one."

He leaned against the doorframe. "Is Robert alright?" he asked Spot, sending Duchess a pointed look.

Duchess narrowed her eyes angrily. "I don't hurt babies, but I just might hurt you!"

"You're goons were the ones who took them...In my mind that makes you guilty too!"

She scowled angrily. "I didn't send them to take the kids!"

"Well excuse me if I don't believe you."

Duchess glared at him.

"Chris!" Spot said harshly.

"What?"

"Go back into the other room and make sure that they clean up all the paper."

He scowled a bit but nodded.

"And Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't say anything about Robert just yet."

"Um.... all right." And he disappeared from the room.

Duchess leaned against the wall. "Why did you tell him that?"

"Rae needs some time with him, before they all go rushing in there."

With a nod, she glanced around the kitchen. "Nice little joint you have here."

~*~

Rae gently lifted Robert from the crib where Spot had placed him. She held him close as she sat in the rocking chair. One more baby to return home... She kissed Robert's head. She prayed that Elizabeth would return just as safely.

Just as she had done the first time she had held him, she counted each of his fingers and toes. He looked at her placidly, clearly unaware that he had been kidnapped, put into an orphanage, and then returned home. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened and Marty stuck her head in.

She looked up and smiled. "Hello Marty... Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she whispered shyly.

"Are you having a good Christmas so far?"

She nodded and crept in a little further.

She patted the area next to her. "You can sit, if you'd like."

Marty hesitated.

"Is something wrong?"

Marty shook her head.

"Then come on... don't be shy." Rae smiled.

She crept over and sat next to Rae, casting a glance at the baby in her arms. "Who's that?" she asked.

"You know how Andy and Annie are twins?"

She nodded.

"Well...This is Robert. He and James...and our baby girl are triplets."

"But he's never been here before..."

"No. Someone took Robert and Lizzy from us. Sippi found Robert."

She peered at the baby again.

"Would you like to hold him?" Rae asked.

"I ain't never held a baby."

"I'll show you."

Marty started to protest when Rae placed the baby in her arms. "Let his head rest in the crook of your elbow..." Rae said softly.

"I'm gonna drop him!" she said worriedly.

"No you won't."

"But what if I do?"

Rae smiled at her. "You can't break a Conlon."

She bit her lip and looked down at the baby.

"I think he likes you," Rae said.

"How can you tell?"

"He's smiling at you."

She looked at him again. It did kinda look like he was smiling at her. Marty smiled a bit herself.

"Talk to him," Rae whispered.

"What do I say to him?" she asked, giving Rae an odd look.

"Why don't you just tell him who you are."

She looked at him again. "Er... hello, little baby... I... I'm Marty."

Robert cooed at her.

"What does that mean?"

Rae laughed softly. "I don't know, sweetie."

"Then how do you know what he wants?"

"He's a really good baby. He usually only cries when he's hungry or wet."

"I thought babies cried all the time though..."

"Some do... but not all of them."

She looked at Robert again. "Do you like babies?"

Rae laughed. "Yes, Marty. I do."

"You have lots of kids here... are they all yours?"

"Andy and Annie aren't really ours..."

"What about the other little little kids?"

"Well...Sammy belongs to us...and Robert and James...and..." Rae sighed deeply. "...and Lizzy."

"And... Lizzy's the still gone baby?"

Rae nodded as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I... I"m sorry..." Marty bit her lip.

Rae put her arm around the girl and pulled her close. She rested her head on Rae's shoulder. "Did you like your presents?" Rae asked, taking Robert back.

"Yes... very much. I never got much presents before."

"Marty? Can I ask you a question?"

She looked up at Rae and nodded.

"Are you happy here?"

After a long pause, she nodded. "I think so."

"Good."

"Are YOU happy here?" she asked, on a whim.

Rae smiled. "Very happy, Miss Marty," she said, tapping the girl on the nose.

She smiled a bit. "Can.. I go play now?"

Rae ruffled her hair. "Go on."

Turning, she scampered out of the room.

Smiling, Rae put Robert in the cradle next to his brother. Gently lifting the cradle she carried it to the kitchen.

"What'cha got there?" Ann asked when Rae passed them.

Rae stopped and placed to cradle on the ground. "Have a look."

She peered into it. "Oooh! When did he come back?"

"This morning."

"Santa brought him back! But what about Lizzy?"

"Santa didn't bring him back, sweetie. Sippi found him and asked someone to bring him back to us. He's still looking for Lizzy."

"Ohhh..."

"Food's ready!" Spot yelled from the kitchen.

"Let's go get some breakfast."

Annie ran toward the kitchen. "Ginny! Marty! Andy! Guess what!"

"What?" They echoed simultaneously.

"Robert's back!" she squealed.

"Yay!"

"I don't see how you two handle all the noise," Duchess muttered.

"It just takes some getting used to, is all," Rae explained.

Duchess rolled her eyes and piled food on the plate Spot shoved into her hands.

"Rae? Spot?" Chris asked hesitantly. They looked at him. "Would it be alright if I went to see Molly and Kendra for a few days?"

They nodded. "Of course."

"Is that the girl that was with you when you came spying on me?" Duchess asked.

He gave a grunt. "We weren't spying on you! We got lost!"

Duchess rolled her eyes. "Sure ya did, kid."

"We did!"

"Molly and Chris are gonna get married," Annie piped up.

She smirked a bit. "Married, eh?"

Annie nodded.

"How sweet."

"It's gross," Andy said, between mouthfuls of egg.

"Is not," Ann argued. "Talking with your mouth full is GROSS."

"How would the two of you like to skip breakfast and go to your rooms?" Spot asked, sending them both a pointed look.

"Sorry," they mumbled.

He nodded. "Finish eating." And eat they did.

Duchess quickly finished her food. "It's been nice...but I've got to leave."

Spot and Rae nodded. "Well... thank you again, Duchess," Rae said sincerely. "This means so much to us..."

Duchess nodded.

Spot held out his hand to her. "Thank you."

She hesitated a moment, but finally spit in her hand and shook his hand.

Rae nodded. "Yes.. thank you so much."

"If either of you says thank you one more time, I just may take the kid back."

"All right. We'll never say it again."

"Good...see ya 'round," she said, heading toward the door. They nodded, watching her leave.

Chris breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad she's gone."

Rae was still looking in that direction. "It was... so strange. We were... actually being civil to each other-Duchess and you and I," she said to Spot.

"Things sure have changed," Spot remarked.

"For the better, I think."

"If we could just find Lizzy things would be perfect," Chris said.

"More than perfect..."

Chris put his plate in the sink. "Well, I better hurry if I want to catch that train."

"Tell everyone hello for us," Rae told him.

"And give Molly a kiss for me," Spot said, winking at Rae, who hit him.

He grinned. "I might give her a kiss, but not for you."

"Get out of here," Rae said, shoving Chris toward the door.

"See you all soon."

"Behave!"

"I will." And with that he left the house and ran for town.

Rae turned to the kids. "Go take your toys up to the playroom and see if you can find a place to put them."

"Okay!" every last one of them chirped, gathering up their new presents and scampering up the stairs.

Spot walked over and put his arms around her. Rae smiled a bit, looking up at him. "Alone at last," he said.

"Not really...James and Robert are still here."

"Well... mostly alone then," he said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," he replied, kissing the side of her head.

She rested her head on his shoulder and looked across the room at the cradle. Gently, he stroked her hair and remained silent.

"Why do you think he hasn't found Lizzy yet?" she asked, her voice but a whisper.

"I don't know...We don't even know where he found Robert..."

Rae sighed deeply.

"He will find him," Spot assured her.

She walked over to the cradle and knelt beside it. "Something's wrong, Spot. I can feel it."

He stopped next to her.

She looked up at him, her eyes full of pain. "Something's wrong with my baby."

Spot hugged her tight. "It will be all right." She clung to him silently. He rocked back and forth gently, stroking her hair. 

After a moment she pulled away. "I need to find something to do..."

He looked at her worriedly.

"I'm fine," she said, trying to be convincing. "I just need to keep busy."

"Come get me if you need anything..."

She nodded and kissed his cheek.

He squeezed her hand and smiled at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, Chris knocked on the door of Sippi's house. He had gone to Blank's flat, only to find no one at home.

Sippi walked to the door and blinked in surprise when he opened it. "Back already?"

Chris nodded. "I haven't seen Molly in two weeks."

He smirked. "Maybe you should convince her to go home with you? It would certainly be cheaper for the two of you."

"She wants to be here with her brother...and I respect that."

"Well, come on in. They're having dinner with us."

"I was hoping they were here."

"Come on in."

Chris followed him into the house. The house was much smaller than the one in Pleasant Valley, but the people in it still had the same warmth.

Molly smiled up at him when he followed Sippi into the dining room.

He smiled back, with a sheepish little wave.

"Chris!" Kendra squealed, jumping up from her chair and running around the table to him.

"Hey kiddo!" Leaning over, he picked her up. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" She said, throwing her arms around his neck.

He kissed her cheek and set her back down.

"You can have my seat," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him around the table.

He smiled. "Then where will you sit?"

"In your lap!"

"All right..." He sat down and hoisted her onto his lap

He looked down the table at Sippi. "Thanks for sending Duch out to Pleasant Valley."

Sippi nodded, swallowing a mouthful of food. "I'm still looking for Elizabeth. Apparently, they were put in an adoption agency, and she was adopted."

"Think you can find her?"

He nodded. "I have a list of all the couples who adopted babies since she supposedly got there, so, though it may take some time narrowing it down, I'm 95% sure I'll find her."

"Rae won't say it...but she's really worried."

"I know..."

Kendra tugged on Chris' shirt.

He looked down at her.

"Are you gonna be my Daddy soon?"

"Not very soon... but I will be."

"When?"

"I'm not sure yet."

She pouted.

He smiled. "Don't worry."

Molly finished eating and began gathering the plates. "I'll clean the kitchen."

"I'll help!" Chris said quickly.

She blushed and nodded, ducking her head as she gathered more plates.

"If... you want me to, that is."

"Yes."

He stood, gently setting Kendra aside and helped clear the table.

"Can I help?" Kendra asked.

"Sure you can."

She let out a happy squeak and carefully carried her plate to the kitchen.

"Chris?" North asked.

He looked back. "Yeah?"

"Would you mind walking Molly and Kendra home when you finish the kitchen? Andrew and I are going to head on back."

He smiled and nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Blank looked at his wife. "Why are we going back early?"

She nudged him. "So they can walk home together, why else?" 

"Oh!"

"She has a present for you, Unca Blank," Kendra piped up.

He smiled. "All right, I'm coming."

Chris looked down at Kendra who started giggling. "What's so funny?"

"I know what the present is," she said, still giggling.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell."

"Oh all right."

Chris put his hand on her head and turned her toward the kitchen. "March."

She giggled and did as told.

~*~

"Tell me," Blank said as he and North walked home.

"Tell you what?" she asked, smiling.

"What's my present?"

"Who told you that I had a present for you?" 

"Kendra," he replied with a smile.

"I told her it was a secret!"

He laughed. "She didn't tell me what it was... So you can. What is it?"

She blushed and looked at the ground.

"Come on, tell me."

North pulled a small package out of her pocket and handed it to Blank.

Curiously he opened it. It was a small pair of baby socks. He gave her a puzzled look. "I... don't think these will fit."

"They aren't for you..." she whispered.

"Hmm?.... .... oh... oh, you mean.... Really?" A smile crept onto Blank's face. She blushed again and nodded. He gave her an excited hug.

North rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you happy?"

"Yes!" he said, picking her up and whirling her around.

She laughed.

"When did you find out?"

"I found out for sure three weeks ago."

"How did you keep it from me?"

"It wasn't easy...especially with Kendra."

Blank laughed. "She's a little chatterbox."

"All she knows is that I've been sick nearly every morning for the past month...I was so afraid that she was going to say something....and I wanted it to be a surprise..."

Blank smiled. "And how did I miss noticing?"

"You leave for work before I get up in the mornings..."

"I suppose that would be true." He smiled. There was a little spring in his step. "We're going to have a baby!"

~*~

Chris paused behind Molly and bent down to whisper is her ear as she washed the last few dishes. "I missed you."

She looked at him shyly and smiled. "I missed you too..."

He kissed the back of her head and continued to dry dishes.

"Did you have a good Christmas, back home?"

Chris nodded. "Nick and Noelle out did themselves."

She smiled wistfully. "I wish I had been there to see it."

"I think it was mostly for Marty...of course the best part was Duchess showing up with Robert."

"I'll bet everyone was ecstatic."

"You should have seen them."

Again, she smiled.

"That was awfully nice of Duchess to agree."

"I was surprised that she agreed...knowing how she feels about Spot..."

"I don't think she hates him as much any more..." Molly said. "From what I hear, he used to be really arrogant."

"Really?"

She shrugged. "I suppose he basically thought he ruled Brooklyn and no one was allowed to cross him or they'd face consequences... I guess he thought he was quite popular with women as well."

He snickered. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"Because I think he still has traces of that attitude in him," she said with a grin.

"You should see the way he's charmed Marty. She's a different child than the one who came to the house."

"Charmed? Are you sure it's not a crush?" she said, smiling.

"I'm sure."

"Well, I'm glad they've been able to make such a difference... They've made a difference in all of our lives."

"Ours especially," he said, slipping his arms around her waist.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"Are you gonna kiss her?" Kendra asked.

"Kendra!" they exclaimed simultaneously.

"What?" she asked, looking first at Molly, then Chris and back again.

They just laughed.

Making a face, she hopped down from the chair that she had been standing in and wandered into the other room.

Chris smiled, watching her go.

"She's quite a handful," Molly said.

"But quite lovable as well."

"That she is."

He smiled. "Just like her mother."

She blushed and looked down.

Smiling, he reached out and touched her cheek. "Can I kiss you?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him. "Yes," she whispered.

Leaning over, he gave her a soft kiss. When he broke the kiss, she rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled, hugging her tightly. "Merry Christmas, Molly."

"Merry Christmas."

~*~

The day after Christmas Sippi was back on his search for Lizzy. He had a list of names and with the luck he had been having, it would be the last place he looked. And he hoped they hadn't moved out of the area, or gone on vacation for the holiday. He walked up to the door of the first house, mansion really, and knocked on the door.

A very proper looking servant girl answered the door. "Yes?"

"Yes. I need to speak with Mr. or Mrs. Franklin, please," he answered.

"Have you an appointment?"

"No I don't."

"Then I am sorry sir, they are very busy as it is."

"This is about the baby they adopted recently. Either you let me in to talk to them now, or I can come back with the police."

"Who are you sir, to be making such threats in the first place?"

"I'm a Pinkerton Detective...and there is a chance that the child they adopted is actually the kidnapped baby that I'm looking for…"

"Oh..." The girl nodded. "Well why didn't you say so in the first place? Come in..."

"Thank you," he said, stepping into the house.

"Please, wait here. I shall return with Mr. Franklin."

Sippi nodded and looked around the entry. The girl disappeared and was gone for a good five minutes, allowing him some time to examine the artwork and fine craftsmanship of the house. He was very disappointed to see how the wealthy spent their money. 

"I understand you need to speak with me about our daughter."

He turned and saw a very stern looking man approaching. "Mr. Franklin I presume?"

"Yes. And you are?"

"Beau Wayne, from Pinkerton." He held out his hand.

The man shook his hand. "Now what is this mistake about our daughter?"

"Well, shortly before you adopted your child, a baby girl and boy were kidnapped and left there. I've found the boy, but it appears that all the girls who were brought in around that time were adopted."

"And you think it was our baby?"

"It could be."

"How can you tell for sure?"

"I've seen this child before. I'll know."

The man sighed. "I guess I have no choice but to let you see Hannah."

Sippi merely nodded. "Thank you, sir."

He followed the man up the stairs and down a short hallway.

Mr. Franklin turned to him. "Please be quiet though... we just put her down for a nap."

"I understand."

Quietly, he opened the door and led him in to a lovely white basinet.

Looking down on the sleeping baby, Sippi sighed. She wasn't an ugly baby, but she wasn't beautiful like Lizzy. He shook his head. "You don't have to worry. This isn't her."

Mr. Franklin simply nodded, though he looked very relieved.

"I'm sorry for taking up your time."

"It is quite all right. I hope you find the child you are looking for."

~*~

Spot walked into the study to find Rae sorting through stacks of books. "Did you sleep at all?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Off and on," she replied quietly.

"Did you eat the food I left on the table for you?"

"Yes...."

"How much?"

"Almost all of it."

He walked over and lifted her into his arms.

"Put me down, Spot!"

"No. You need to rest. Leave the books for tomorrow."

"There is too much work to do if we want to open the bookstore this week."

"We're doing fine. We'll be ready. Don't worry."

"I need to keep busy."

"You need rest. And I'll make sure you get it!"

"Spot!"

"I'm tired of arguing with you Rae!" he said, placing her on the bed. "You can't do this to yourself!"

She scowled.

"If you promise to eat right and get some sleep, I'll let you help out at the store. Otherwise I'll just leave you here."

"All right, I'll try," she said.

He bent down and kissed her gently. "Good girl. Now sleep!"

She sighed and pulled the covers up over her.

He stretched out on the bed next to her. "Sleep," he repeated, taking her hand.

She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Gently, he stroked her hair and hummed faintly

~*~

Much later Rae woke and rolled out of bed. She splashed some water on her face and went to find Spot. He was in the living room and had James and Robert laying on a blanket. Sam sat on the edge of the blanket babbling.

Spot smiled up at her as she entered. "Did you sleep well?"

She smiled lazily. "Yes."

"Care for some lunch?"

"Sounds good," she said, sitting on the floor and playing with Robert's foot.

Spot headed into the kitchen and grabbed the plate he had made up for Rae. When he walked back into the living room, Rae had tears rolling down her cheeks. He frowned a little. "What's wrong??"

"Lizzy..."

He sat next to her and put his arm around her. "Sippi will find her."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I can't explain it Spot...but I can feel it...something is wrong with my baby."

He just sat there and held her.

Robert cooed softly and James cooed in reply.

"I miss her.... I want her back now!"

"We'll get her back, Rae..." he said, stroking her hair.

She merely sniffled again.

"Come on, sweetie...try and eat just a little...please..."

She picked up her fork and poked at the food on the plate.

He put his hand on hers. "Eat...don't just poke at it."

With a sigh, she scooped up a bite at ate it.

"Now another," he coaxed.

"I will, Spot."

Sighing, he stood and left the room. And she ate another bite, deep in thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Sippi walked up to the door of another Brooklyn mansion. He had been to at least two others since the Franklin's the morning, only to have both doors slammed in his face. He made certain that if he checked every other place and no Lizzy turned up, he would bring the police to these other mansions and demanded to see the babies. He knocked sharply on the door.

After a long pause, an elderly man opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I need to speak to the Webster's please."

The man frowned a bit. "Can it not wait?"

"I'm afraid not. It's very important."

He frowned. "All right. Come in. I shall inform them immediately."

"Thank you," Sippi said, following him inside.

He nodded. "Wait here please." A minute or two later, he returned with a very frazzled looking man.

"Are you a doctor?" the man asked.

"No sir, I'm actually a detective."

The man looked disappointed. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm searching for a kidnapped baby girl. She was left at the orphanage around the time you adopted your girl. I'd like to see her, please."

The man ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm afraid that isn't possible."

"Why not?" 

"She's very ill...I sent for a doctor hours ago...but he hasn't come. Oh why hasn't that stupid doctor come!"

Sippi frowned a bit. "I know of a doctor you can take her to."

"It would be better if he could come here...I don't want her to get worse by taking her out in this weather."

After a pause, he nodded. "May I see her first?" Sippi asked, "Then I will send a note to my friend to come."

Mr. Webster was quiet for a long time before nodding. "This way please."

Sippi followed him down the hall. "How long has she been sick?"

"She had a slight fever yesterday...it was much worse this morning..." He opened a door to the baby's room. Inside a woman leaned over a crib, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Sippi frowned. Seeing this woman's tears was going to make his job that much harder if the baby was Lizzy. Taking a deep breath he walked over to the crib and looked inside. And though the little girl looked terribly ill, he knew that it was Lizzy.

He pulled some paper and a pencil out of his pocket and scribbled a quick note. "Mr. Webster...tell one of your servants to give this to any newsie and tell the newsie that it is very important that this note gets to Dr. Trent Gainsworth as soon as possible."

"A newsie?" he asked, perplexed.

Sippi nodded. "Yes. Dr. Gainsworth is just about the only doctor in the city that treats newsies at a price they can afford. They all know and love him."

After a moment, Mr. Webster nodded. "All right."

Lizzy began to fuss. Sippi looked at Mrs. Webster. "May I hold her for a moment?"

She looked up at him and nodded. "Who... are you?"

"I'm a detective," he said, gently lifting Lizzy into his arms. "It's alright, sweetheart," he cooed. "Uncle Sippi's got you."

Mrs. Webster gave him a puzzled look. A moment later Mr. Webster returned. "How long will it take this Dr. Gainsworth to come?"

"If he's not out on a call, he'll come as soon as he gets the note."

Mr. Webster nodded.

Lizzy's fussing soon stopped as she dropped into a fevered sleep. Sippi shifted her gently. "Shh..."

Mrs. Webster looked at her husband. "Frank... why do we have a detective here?"

"I can answer that," Sippi said. "I'm on the case of some kidnapped babies. A boy and a girl. Two in a set of triplets. I found the boy at the same place that you went to adopt this little girl."

"Oh?"

He sighed. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but this baby is that girl that I've been looking for."

Mrs. Webster stared at him. "E-excuse me?"

"This baby's name is Elizabeth Conlon..."

"N... no, it's Emily Webster!"

"When Dr. Gainsworth arrives, he'll have his nurse with him...She was the one who delivered the triplets. A young man who lives with the Conlon's in also in town. I could bring him as well as several others who would verify that this child is really Lizzy Conlon."

Mrs. Webster let out a sob.

"Her mother is worried sick. Surely you can understand how she feels."

She nodded a bit.

The door opened and Trent rushed in, along with China and Chris. "Chris was with us when we got your note," Trent explained.

Sippi shrugged. "That's all right."

Trent took Lizzy from him and placed her gently in the crib. "I need to ask all of you to leave, please."

"What are you going to do?" Mrs. Webster asked.

"I'm just going to take a look at her and find out what is wrong. But I can't do that with all of you looking over my shoulder and asking questions."

Sippi waved his hands at everybody. "Come on. Let the doctor be."

~*~

Several hours later Sippi paced the parlor of the Webster mansion, while Mr. and Mrs. Webster sat across the room talking in hushed tones. Chris has long since fallen asleep on one of the sofas. What was taking Trent so long!?

Sippi stopped pacing and walked over to the Websters. "Mrs. Webster?"

She looked up at him.

"I've been thinking. Would you like to go with me when I take Lizzy back to her family?"

She was quiet for a moment, and Mr. Webster nudged her gently. "Go ahead..." She hesitated.

"I normally wouldn't ask...but I know that you are quite attached to her...and Rae will want to thank you for taking such good care of Lizzy."

After another long moment of thought, she nodded a bit. "A- all right. I'd like that..."

"I'd like to take her back as soon as Trent says that she's able to travel."

She nodded slowly, sniffling a bit.

He knelt in front of her. "Trent has a lot of cases that involve orphans. I'm sure he could find another child for you."

She nodded again and looked off.

Sippi stood and began to pace again. Quite some time later Trent finally came down the stairs. "Well?" Sippi demanded.

Trent sighed wearily. "I was able to bring her fever down some...but it is still quite high."

"Will she... be all right?"

He shook his head. "I don't know."

He frowned a little, but nodded. "How long until you know, do you think?"

"I need to get her fever down. Until it comes down..." Trent trailed off.

"Should she stay here until then, or be brought to your office?"

"She's too sick to be moved. China will stay and take care of her until..."

Sippi looked at Mr. and Mrs. Webster. "Will it be all right if China stays?"

"If she can help our baby...then yes."

"I can," China said.

Mr. Webster nodded. "You can stay."

"You can bring the fever down...can't you? She won't...." Chris asked.

"We'll try the best we can," Trent said.

Chris stood. "I'm going to go find Molly..."

"Be careful," Sippi said.

Chris nodded and walked out of the house, his shoulders stooped.

Sippi looked over at Trent. "Should I tell Rae I found Lizzy?"

"It might be better if we wait...knowing Rae like I do, she'll rush here. She'd have to bring James and Robert and we can't risk them getting sick too."

"All right..." 

~*~

Molly answered the door when Chris knocked. "Where have you been? Kendra said you promised to take her to the park...and then you didn't come...she's been throwing a fit all afternoon!"

"Sippi found Lizzy."

"What? When? Where?"

"Several hours ago, at some wealthy couples' home."

"Is she alright?"

"She's very sick."

Molly gasped.

He kissed her forehead. "Where is that terror of yours?"

"She's in the bedroom, sulking.

"Should I go talk to her?"

"Probably."

He slipped past her and into the bedroom. "Hey Shortstuff."

"I'm not talkin' to you!" Kendra said with a pout.

"Well be that way...and listen to me."

She sniffled.

He sat on the floor. "Come here." Pouting, she walked over to him. He pulled her down into his lap. "I'm sorry I couldn't take you to the park today."

She looked up at him. "You promised," she said, apparently forgetting that she claimed she wasn't talking to him.

"I know, squirt, but I had something very important to do and I couldn't leave."

"What did you have to do?"

"Well...your Uncle Sippi found Lizzy..."

"Did he really?"

Chris nodded. "But she's really really sick..."

"Like Julie?"

"I'm ... not sure"

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Is she gonna get better?"

"I hope so."

"Can I see her?"

He shook his head. "Not right now."

"Why?"

"Because you might get sick as well."

"But I want to see her!"

"I know, but Dr. Trent said no."

"Please?" she begged.

"No."

She pouted.

He smiled a little. "Pouting won't get you anywhere."

"When can I see her?"

"When she's feeling a bit better." Kendra sighed. "There there... It'll be all right," Chris said. "You'll see her soon."

"Can we go to the park now?"

He laughed a little. "All right. Come on, kiddo."

"Yippee!" she said, jumping to her feet and rushing toward the door.

"Don't forget your coat!"

"Okay!" 

"Wanna come?" He asked Molly, who was looking exhausted.

She shook her head. "I could use a nap."

He kissed her forehead. "Sleep well."

She smiled shyly. "I will... thank you.

"Do you think North would mind watching Kendra for a little while tomorrow night?"

"Um... I don't think so... Why?" she asked.

"I want to spend some time with you...alone."

Molly smiled a bit. "All right... I'll ask her."

"C'mon Chris!" Kendra called from the doorway, where she was struggling to put on her coat, hat and gloves.

He smiled. "Coming Kendra."

"Bye Mommy!" she called as Chris helped her with her coat.

Molly smiled and gave a little wave. "Bye sweetheart." Molly walked over to the door and watched them walk down the stairs. Kendra was holding his hand and chatting happily.

She smiled to herself. Kendra really loved him. Sighing wearily she stretched out on the couch and closed her eyes.

~*~

It was late by the time Sippi returned to his office. He wearily sat in his chair and began sorting through the piles of paperwork on his desk. It looked as if he was going to be here all night. There was a sudden knock on his door.

He looked up to see his partner in the doorway with a woman. "Yes?" he asked wearily.

"We have another witness to hide...they got room at the same place you sent the kid?"

"I don't know."

"It sounds perfect. Middle of nowhere...big house..."

"Well yes, it is. But I don't know if they have the room... or are willing to house another guest. I could find out... but I can't quite promise anything yet."

"Can you hurry, Wayne...it is rather important."

He gave his partner a look. "You could always call on them."

"But they don't know me, do they?"

He rubbed his forehead. "Okay... okay, here. You start going through my paperwork then. I'll take her."

"Oh no...the paperwork is all yours my friend..."

"Well make up your mind! I have a lot to do."

"Misha is yours...the paperwork is yours...I've got a dinner date..."

He scowled in frustration.

"Have fun," his partner said, closing the door.

Sippi groaned, thumping his head on the table. He then looked up at the girl standing before him. "It's nothing against you," he told her.

She nodded. "I understand," she said with a faint accent.

"You understand English then?"

"Yes."

"Good good." He smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Mississippi Wayne."

She delicately placed her hand in his. "You have a funny name."

"I have a funnier real name."

"Oh?"

He stood. "I haven't eaten all day. Would you like to grab a bite to eat with me at the little cafe around the corner?"

After a moment, she nodded. "I would like that," she said very precisely.

He offered her his arm. She took it, thanking him. "Do you know anything of America's War Between the States?" he asked as they walked down the stairs.

"War between the states?"

"Down South we call it the War of Northern Aggression."

"I do not think I have heard of it..."

"Have you heard of Abraham Lincoln?"

She thought for a moment and then nodded.

"While he was president the Northern states and the Southern states fought against each other..."

"Why?"

"Slavery mostly...but quite a few Southerners will say they fought for the rights of the states."

"It must have been a while ago?"

"Nearly fifty years ago."

"Your country... it has recovered well from it's war."

He was silent for a moment and then nodded. "Yes...it has."

"Why do you bring it up?" Misha asked curiously.

"My father fought for the Confederate States...under General P.T. Beauregard..."

"Is that good?"

"Not in my case...because he named me after General Beauregard."

Misha smiled a bit. "Is that right?'

"I told you that my real name was as funny as my nickname," he said, opening the door to the cafe.

"I do not think it is funny."

He smiled. "My younger brothers and sisters call me Beau...which isn't quite as bad..."

"Shall I call you Beau?"

"I'd like that, Misha."

She smiled. "Okay. Beau."

He held a chair out for her to sit in. She sat and waited patiently for him to sit as well. "So," he began, folding his hands over the table, "what brings you to New York and getting in trouble?" he asked with a faint smile.

"The Ballet"

He lifted his brow, quite interested. "Is that so?"

"I am a member of _Les Ballets Russes_..."

He smiled. "Are you touring here then?"

She nodded. "With the...All Star Imperial Russian Ballet."

"How did you end up here? I mean, having my partner bring you to me?"

"The man at the theatre...he threatened me...he says I saw something... I did not know where else to go."

Sippi nodded a bit, thinking. "What did you see?"

"He was talking to some man...and gave him some money..."

"I see..."

"My English is not good...but I didn't understand what they were saying...that man...he say he will kill me..."

"Then it is a good thing you got out of there..."

"Can you help me, Beau?"

"I will try my best."

"Thank you...not many people in your country have been so nice..."

"Well, you just haven't met the good ones," he said with a little smile.

"Your partner...he say that you will hide me..."

He nodded. "I'll find a place to hide you. Are you sure your company won't miss you?"

"I didn't think about them..."

"Did you want me to try and get you back so you can let them know what's going on?"

"The man will see me..." she said, her face losing all color.

"All right, all right." He nodded. He was silent for a moment. "I can send a telegram tonight...and hopefully will have an answer about a place for you to stay tomorrow morning..."

She nodded. "Where do I stay tonight?" 

He paused in thought for a moment. "I have an idea...come with me."


	4. Chapter 4

She gave him a curious look and followed him.

He led her to a seemingly abandoned warehouse and knocked on the door.

After a moment, Duchess opened the door. "What do you want now, Wayne? And who's the skirt?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I need another favor, Duch..."

"That makes what... two now?" She folded her arms over her chest. "I'm not accustomed to just dealing out favors.

He sighed. "How much do you want?"

She thought for a moment. "How much do you got?"

"Look...I just need a place for Misha to stay tonight...now let's haggle. How much do you want?"

"Three dollars." 

He nodded and spit in his hand. Misha looked on curiously. Duchess hesitated only a moment before spitting in her hand and shaking his. "Thanks, Duch."

"Are ya gonna tell me who your friend is...and why you want me to let her stay here?"

"Right... this is Misha."

Misha nodded politely.

"And... why is she here?" Duchess asked.

"That's client privacy."

"Can't you just give me a general idea..."

"Some one wants her dead."

Duchess nodded. "Come on in and find her some corner to sleep in...I have work to do."

"You and me both," he said, heading inside with Misha.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Misha asked, glancing over her shoulder at Duchess.

"Eh... not quite."

"I don't understand..."

"We are... acquaintances... We don't necessarily like one another, but we can tolerate each other."

Misha nodded uncertainly.

Sippi smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be safe here."

"And the other place?"

"You'll be quite safe there. It's not even in the city."

She nodded again and cast a glance at the empty cot they had found.

"You can probably sleep here." He pointed to the cot. "I'll be back early morning to get you."

"Goodnight, Beau," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

He smiled. "Goodnight Misha."

~*~

Spot woke early the next morning to a frantic knocking on the front door. Rubbing his eyes he stumbled to the door and opened it, to find the boy from the telegraph office.

"Hello Mr. Conlon," said the boy in a tone of familiarity.

"Hello Collin. Another telegram?" he asked, smothering a yawn.

"Yes sir...I'm supposed to wait for a reply," he said, handing Spot the telegram.

He skimmed the telegram and smirked. "I should have known. Would you like to come in for some milk and biscuits? I need to talk this over with my wife."

Collin hesitated a moment.

"I don't eat little kids," Spot said dryly

He turned a faint shade of pink and entered the house.

After leaving Collin in the kitchen with a plate of food, Spot went to wake up Rae.

As usual, she groaned and muttered about being woken up. "We got a telegram from Sippi, sweetheart," he said, pushing the hair from her face.

"Again?" she mumbled.

"He needs our help..."

"Again?" she repeated.

"It's the least we could do, Rae...he found Robert and he's still looking for Lizzy..."

"I know," Rae said with a yawn. "We just get a telegram from him nearly every other day." Slowly, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What did he need this time?"

He decided not to comment on the fact that this was actually the first telegram that Sippi had sent them and she was the one who offered to bring Marty here. "He wants to send someone out here to stay for a week or two...at least until it's safe for her to go back to New York."

She yawned again. "Who?" she asked curiously.

"He doesn't say...but he did say that he needs an answer right away."

After a moment, she nodded. "I'm okay with it if you are."

He kissed her forehead. "I thought that's what you would say. I'll go tell Collin to send the reply."

She laughed a little. "Well if you knew I was going to say it, why did you wake me!"

"I wouldn't dare risk your wrath by agreeing to something like this without asking you first."

Again, she laughed a little. "I suppose that's wise."

He kissed her forehead again and left the room to go find Collin. "Our reply is to send her on her way," he told the boy.

"Thanks for breakfast, Mr. Conlon," the boy called as he ran out the door.

He smiled and waved. "No problem!"

~*~

Sippi waited in his office for a reply from Spot before going to get Misha from Duch's hideout. After an hour or so of waiting, there was a knock at his door. "Come in."

"Telegram," the office boy said.

He smiled, taking it. "Thanks."

He tossed the boy a coin and quickly read the telegram. Grinning, he grabbed his coat and headed toward the stairs as quickly as he could. He moved quickly to Duchess' warehouse. 

Duchess answered the door when he knocked. "Are you taking her then?" she asked.

He nodded. "Sorry to have inconvenienced you." 

As he walked past her, she stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Did you find the other Conlon baby?"

After a moment, he nodded.

Her gaze softened slightly. "Is she...alright?"

"She's very sick."

"She's not going to...die...is she?"

"I honestly don't know."

Duchess nodded and moved her hand. "Your friend has been sitting on that cot where you left her."

"Did she sleep at all?"

"Not much. I think she's scared of my goons."

He smirked. "Aren't we all."

"Get her out of here so she can get some sleep."

"Aye aye."

He walked further into the warehouse. "I've got a place for you to hide, Misha." She nodded quickly and stood up. Once outside he noticed that she was shivering. He took off his coat and slipped it around her shoulders. "I have a stop to make before I can put you on the train."

She gave him a curious look. "Okay."

He stopped and turned her to face him. "It is very important that you not tell the couple that you are going to stay with what you see at this house."

She tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

"Two of their children were kidnapped. I have found both of them...but their daughter is very sick..."

"But... is this a good idea?" she asked carefully. "What will you say if the daughter dies?"

"I would like nothing more than to tell them...but the doctor feels that it would be best for them not to know. He doesn't know what is wrong with the baby and he doesn't want the other children exposed."

She nodded vaguely.

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I trust this doctor. He'll have the baby feeling better in a few days and I'll be able to take her home to her parents."

"Okay..." She glanced around warily and followed him close.

"Will you be alright on the train by yourself? I'll send Spot a wire and ask him to meet you at the Pleasant Valley station."

"You won't be coming?"

"I have too much work to do. And with luck I'll be coming in a few days to bring Lizzy home."

Her brow furrowed a bit, but she nodded. "Okay."

"I wish I could come, Misha. I really do."

"It is okay," she said with a smile. "Let us find this baby."

They walked to the Webster mansion and the butler let them into the house. "Any change?" Sippi asked.

The man shook his head. "Not that I know of."

"May I go up and see her?"

He nodded. "The doctor is up there now. He may have better news than I can provide."

"Thank you," Sippi said, leading Misha up the stairs and down the hall. Misha glanced around curiously as they went, but was very careful not to mess anything up. Sippi opened a door and they walked in. China was sitting in the rocking chair holding Lizzy who was fussing. "How is she?" he asked, walking over to them.

"About the same," China said, trying to calm Lizzy.

"May I?" Sippi asked.

After a moment, she nodded.

He gently took Lizzy in his arms and began to whisper soothing words to her. She whimpered and fussed, grasping his shirt in her tiny fist. He pressed a kiss to her fevered forehead. "Shh..." Very slowly, she stopped.

He glanced across the room at Misha, who was smiling softly at him. For some reason, he felt a slight blush creep into his cheeks as he smiled back at her. At last Lizzy fell into an exhausted sleep.

"There you go," he said, giving her back to China.

"Thanks. She fussed most of the night."

"Not a problem," Sippi said with a shrug.

He ran his hand over Lizzy's short silken curls, before walking back over to Misha. "Well, are you ready to go?"

She nodded, blushing.

He looked back at China. "Keep me updated."

"We will."

Gently taking Misha's arm, he led her from the room.

"Do you think she'll get better?" Misha asked softly as they walked to the train station.

"I hope so..." he said quietly.

She gently placed her hand on his arm.

He smiled a little and opened his mouth to say something, but they had arrived at the station. "Well, we're here," he said loudly over the train whistle.

"Someone will meet me?"

He nodded. "Yes. He'll have a badly scarred face, but don't worry, he won't hurt you."

She nodded and cast a glance at the train as he tucked her ticket into her hand. She looked back up at him for a moment, before leaning up on her toes and kissing his cheek.

Sippi smiled a bit and took her hands. "Be careful. And have a good time. I should be around in a few days to check out the situation."

She nodded. "Goodbye Beau."

"Bye Misha." He smiled again, and waved as she boarded the train.

She found a seat and looked out the window at him.

Sippi stood there watching as the train pulled out, waving.

~*~

Misha hesitantly stepped from the train and looked around the small station. Bodies bustled everywhere around her, so certain of where they were going and she clutched her carpetbag nervously. She'd never traveled in a new place alone before...

She glanced around, looking for the man that Beau had described. She frowned slightly. How was she going to find anyone in this crowd? Carefully, she weeded her way out and stood near a bench.

The crowd soon thinned and it looked as if they had forgotten to meet her. With a sigh, she sat down on the bench. It was just her luck...

At long last a man appeared in the doorway, but with the sun behind him she couldn't see his face. "Are you the man that is supposed to meet me?" she asked, hesitantly.

"I think so. Are you Misha Stravnova?"

"Yes," she replied with a nod.

The man approached her with his hand out. "Then I guess I am that man. I'm Spot Conlon."

She lightly placed her hand in his. "Misha."

"Pleasure meeting you. Sorry I'm late."

"It's alright," she said, standing and grabbing her bag.

"So, Sippi tells me you're in the ballet?"

She nodded.

He smiled a bit. "We have a couple of young girls back at home. I have a feeling they will worship you."

She smiled back at him. "It is that way back in Russia."

He laughed. He took her bag and led her out to the wagon that he had recently purchased.

He helped her up and then skirted around the other side and got in the wagon as well. "It might be a bit of a bumpy ride," he said.

She nodded. "Beau didn't tell me anything about your family."

"It's very large and very odd." He smiled. "What do you want to know?"

"Well...how about names...and ages..."

"Let's see...There's Chris...he's almost 18...then Ann and Andy...they're 10...Marty is almost 10...Sam is 4...and the triplets are only about 4 months old..."

"18? I did not think you were that old."

He laughed. "Chris isn't ours...I guess he's more like a younger brother..."

"I... I'm not sure I understand.

"He's not blood family...just...adopted, kinda...."

"Americans say 'kinda' often..."

"I never thought about it before..."

She smiled. "You do not always know how you are, until someone not from here points it out."

He nodded.

She glanced around as they traveled down a semi-secluded road.

"Did Sippi say how long you would need to hide out here?"

She shook her head. "Not that I can remember."

"Well...you are welcome to stay as long as you need to stay...we have a large house."

She smiled. "Yes, he told me that."

He pulled off the road and through an ancient, rusty gateway.

"This... is your house?" Misha asked, eyes wide, as they pulled out in front of the house.

"This is it."

She murmured a few things in Russian as she admired the house.

As he climbed down from the wagon a woman came out onto the porch with a baby perched on her hip and a little boy clinging to her skirts.

Spot went around and helped Misha down and then lead her over to the woman. "Misha, this is my wife, Rae. Rae, this is Misha."

"Welcome to our house, Misha," Rae said, shifting the baby.

She nodded. "Thank you for housing me."

"You're very welcome. Come on inside and I'll show you to your room." She attempted to turn and walk into the house, but the boy clinging to her skirts caused her to stumble.

She regained footing and looked down. "What is it, Sammy?"

He looked at Misha and then hid his face in Rae's skirt.

"What's the matter, sweetie?"

"I think he is not sure about me," Misha said.

Rae smiled a little and crouched next to Sam. "It's okay, Sam. You don't need to be afraid." He wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face in her shoulder. "Sorry about him. Come on in."

Spot walked onto the porch and pried Sam's arms from around Rae's neck. "Come help me with the horses, buddy."

"Kay..." he said in a quite little voice.

Shaking her head, Rae led Misha into the house. "He's normally not this shy."

"It is all right," she said.

"I thought you might not like all the noise that the kids make, so I fixed up a room for you on the third floor."

Misha smiled. "I am used to noise. Ballerinas can be very noisy."

"Well there is a lot of noise around here."

"I had a big family in Russia."

Rae smiled. "Rest up for a while...Dinner will be ready in about an hour."

She nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Rae said as they walked up the stairs and past the playroom where Ann, Andy, Marty and Ginny were making a great deal of noise. "You four quiet down a bit, all right? We have a guest who's trying to rest."

"But Momma," Ann protested. "Andy's being mean!"

"Andy..." she said in a warning tone.

"What?"

"We've talked about you're behavior young man."

Grumbling he got up and walked to the other side of the room. He plopped down on the window seat in a huff and stared out the window.

"You girls better not be picking on him either."

Marty flushed and quickly looked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Rae gave her a curious look. "Marty..." Rae said.

"Huh? What?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

She hung her head.

"Out with it."

"I was teasin' 'im," she whispered.

"Why were you teasing him?"

She shrugged.

"Come on now, tell me."

"I don't know..."

"You don't know why you were teasing him?" She shook her head. Rae smiled just slightly. "What were you teasing him about?"

"He's dumb," she whispered.

In spite of herself, Rae almost started laughing. "Why do you think he's dumb?"

"He don't know nothing!"

"About what?"

"He says that I didn't used to work with Mr. Spot..."

"Are you sure it's just not a silly fight? You know, boys sometimes like to get girls worked up."

"But I did used to work with Mr. Spot! I was there when the explosion happened!"

"I know, I know," Rae said gently. "But either Andy doesn't know that, or he is just trying to start a fight with you... Boys can be silly sometimes. It doesn't mean he's dumb, though, all right?"

Marty nodded.

"Now no more arguing, from ANY of you!" Rae said firmly.

"Yes ma'am," they all muttered.

"Good..." And she slipped from the room.

Misha was smiling when Rae joined her in the hallway again.

"What?" Rae asked with a bit of a smile of her own.

"They are like me and my brothers when we were little."

Rae smiled. "They're like all the kids in the lodging house I used to live in as well..." She laughed a little. "Well, come along."

She showed Misha to her room and left her to unpack, before going back down to the kitchen and attempting to start dinner.

Spot joined her a moment later. "Need help?"

"Please...James is being rather fussy and doesn't want me to put him down."

He smiled and took over the cooking. "How is everything with our new guest?"

"I don't think the crowd is going to bother her...She was smiling at Marty and Andy's bickering."

He laughed. "A rare find."

"She's resting right now..."

He nodded. "That's good."

She shifted the fussing James in her arms and attempted to set the table one-handed.

"Have the kids do that, sweetheart."

"They're playing."

"They can still help out a bit."

"I'll call Andy. He was feeling kinda left out," she said, walking toward the stairs.

He nodded with a faint smile and returned to his cooking.

"Andy!" Rae called up the stairs.

A minute or two later, he came down. "Yes ma'am?"

"Can you come help me for a few minutes?"

He paused and then nodded. 

"Thanks, buddy," she said, shifting James who grew increasingly fussier.

"What do I gotta do?"

"Set the table for me, please."

He nodded, gathered the plates, and did as he was told.

Rae looked down at James. "Are you hungry, little man? Is that why you're so fussy?" He whimpered and fussed a little more. Sighing deeply she carried him to her room and sat down to see if he was hungry.

A few minutes later, Spot called "Dinner!" from the kitchen.

James wouldn't stop fussing, but neither would he nurse. Rae stood and carried him back into the kitchen, hoping that she might be able to eat a little.

"What's wrong with James?" Spot asked, as everyone sat down to dinner.

"I think he has a tummy ache."

"Should we call the doctor?" Spot asked.

"I don't know yet. It doesn't seem that bad..."

He stood and took James. "Eat," he told her.

After a moment, Rae nodded. "All right..."

"May I?" Misha asked, reaching for James. Spot nodded and handed the baby over to her. She pushed her chair back for the table. She placed James on his stomach across her knees. With one hand she supported his head and with the other she gently rubbed his back. After a moment he stopped fussing.

"How'd you learn that?" Andy asked.

"My brother used to do the same thing to his babies."

"Wow..."

Misha looked down. "He's sleeping."

"That's wonderful!" Rae said. "Poor thing hasn't slept all day..."

"Where is his bed?" Misha asked, shifting him in her arms and standing.

"I'll show you to it," Rae said, rising.

Misha followed Rae from the kitchen.

"Thank you so much," Rae said with a smile. 

"You're welcome," Misha replied, gently placing James in the crib next to his brother.

"You and your husband must love children. You have many," she said, smiling at Rae.

Rae smiled sadly. "Sam and these two...and Lizzy are the only ones that are truly ours...the others we adopted. With both had rough childhoods...and don't want that to happen to these children."

"You are good people, I can see."

"Thank you," Rae said, tucking blankets around her sons.

Misha nodded. "You are welcome. But I should be thanking you. For housing me, a stranger."

"Let's go finish our dinner...and no more thanking us for letting you stay, alright?"

Misha smiled a bit. "All right. I shall try to remember.

"Good."

Together they headed back downstairs for dinner.

~*~

Chris knocked on the door of Blank's apartment, a small bouquet of paper flowers in his hand. North opened it. "Yes?" she asked, with a smile.

"Is Molly ready?"

"Almost. Come on in."

Chris nervously entered the apartment.

"Molly!" North called. "Your date is here!" She grinned and looked at Chris, who was blushing. "I always wanted to say that..."

"And you told me to be nice..." Blank said as Kendra skipped into the room.

"What? I'm being nice," she said with a grin.

"Can I go too?" Kendra asked.

"Not tonight, Kendra," he said.

"Why not?" she whined.

"Because, your mom and I would like to spend a little time alone," he said with a smile. 

"AND because it's your bedtime, Kendra," North said.

"But..." she protested, latching onto his leg.

He smiled. "Not tonight, Kendra. You heard your aunt."

She crossed her arms and pouted. "I don't like you no more."

With a stifled laugh, he shook his head. "I'm sorry, kiddo."

She stomped across the room and crawled into Blank's lap.

A moment later, Molly emerged. She looked over and saw Kendra sitting on Blank's lap, scowling. "What happened?"

"Chris told her no," Blank said.

"About what?"

"She wanted to go with us," Chris explained.

"Oh," she said with a smile. "Well, sweetie, it's your bedtime. Maybe next time."

"But..." Kendra started to say.

Blank picked her up and carried her to the other room. "Leave."

"But I wanna goooo!" they could hear her wail as they left the room.

Molly bit her lip. "I can't leave her like that..."

Chris sighed. "Molly..."

"What?"

"It will be all right. You deserve an evening away." He took Molly's coat from the peg on the wall and put it on her shoulders. "Let's go." She looked at him uncertainly. He took her shoulders gently and looked at her. "She'll be fine, don't worry."

She sighed and nodded.

He held the door open for her. "After you."

Casting one last glance toward the bedroom where Kendra was screaming, she left the room.

After a moment, Chris said, "If you don't think you'll be able to enjoy yourself tonight... you can just go back..."

"I'm sorry, Chris...I just hate to leave her like that..."

"Why don't we go back and put her to bed? Once she's asleep we can leave again."

"But I feel so far bad for you too..."

He kissed her forehead.

"Are you sure you're okay with it?"

"I'm sure," he said, leading her back toward the small flat.

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you," she said quietly.

He smiled in return. "Do you want me to go settle her down?"

"We can both do it."

They walked back into the flat and toward the bedroom.

"Back already?" Blank asked when they entered again.

"We came back to put Kendra to bed," Chris said.

He smiled. "You two worry too much."

Kendra squirmed out of Blank's arms and threw herself at Chris.

He smiled. "They there, kiddo."

"You left me!"

"Yes, we did." He laughed a bit. He walked over to the bed and dropped her back in it. "But we came back to tuck you in."

"But... I wanna go with you!"

"You went with me to the park yesterday...remember?"

"Yes but..."

Molly leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "No buts."

Kendra pouted.

Chris pulled the quilt up and tucked it around her shoulders. "Would you like a story?"

"Yes. A good long one!"

He couldn't help but smile at her. "What story do you want?"

"Ummmm.... Rapunzel!"

He frowned. "I don't think I know that one...what about you, Mol?"

"Yes... I know that one," she said with a smile and sat next to Kendra.

As he listened to Molly tell the story, he marveled at the way Kendra snuggled up against him, resting her head on his lap, her hand in his. Gently, he stroked her hair. He couldn't help but love the little minx.

Molly smiled at the sight.

He smiled back at her and then glanced down at Kendra who was finally asleep. "Well, shall we go then?"

He eased Kendra back onto her pillow and tucked the quilt around her again. Taking Molly's hand they left the room.

"Out again?" North asked with a smile, watching them head for the door.

"Yes!" Chris said, ushering Molly out the door before anyone could say anything else.

Molly laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked, poking her in the ribs.

"You."

She continued giggling, but he pulled her close and silenced her giggles with a kiss. She gave a startled squeak. "I love you, Molly," he whispered.

"I love you too, Chris," she whispered in return.

"How soon do you think Blank will let you marry me?"

Molly laughed a bit. "I'm not quite sure."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "I need to head back to Pleasant Valley tomorrow..."

"So soon?"

"I need to start working...and I'm going to ask Spot and Rae about letting me fix up and add to the old cabin by the lake..."

She smiled a little. "Truly?"

He nodded.

"How wonderful!"

He smiled. "I've already got it planned out..."

"It seems that you do," she replied.

He kissed her. Gently, a bit shyly, she kissed him back. When he broke the kiss, he continued to hold her close. "You aren't going to change your mind, are you?"

"No." She smiled.

"Good," he said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Molly?"

"Yes?"

"As soon as the cabin is finished...I'm going to come for you..."

She smiled and nodded. "I'll be ready."

"Would it be easier on you if I took Kendra back with me?"

"No, I think I'll be fine. But thank you."

"Promise me that you will try to get some rest...You look exhausted."

With a nod, she said, "Yes... I promise I will try."

"Make me another promise?"

She laughed a bit. "What now?"

"If you need me to come get Kendra...please let me know..."

She smiled. "I will."

He kissed her forehead. "Good girl."

She kissed his cheek.

He grinned at her. "I love you Molly Gaines."

She giggled. "I love you too, Chris Graham."

He pulled her close again. "I hate to leave you again, Molly..."

"I hate for you to leave again..."

"Next time, I'm taking you with me."

"You'd better. Or I'll have something to say about that."

He started to say something, but stopped and gently caressed her cheek.

"Hmm?"

He bent down and gently kissed her.

Again, she smiled. "I thought we were going out somewhere."

"Nope...I just wanted an excuse to get you alone for a while...but we can go for a walk in the park if you want..."

"That sounds nice." 

He slipped his arm around her waist as they walked toward the park.

"Kendra really loves you," Molly said, resting her head on his shoulder.

He smiled. "I really love her too."

"I'm glad you do."

"She's adorable."

She smiled. "Yes... she really is. A bit spoiled, I think, but adorable."

"We may run into problems with that 'a bit spoiled' part later on..."

"Yes.... Perhaps we shouldn't have gone back then..."

"We'll just have to be more careful..."

She nodded. "Definitely.

"Will she be upset if I leave without saying goodbye?"

"Probably."

"I guess I could take the late morning train..."

"It's up to you..." Molly smiled up at him. 

"It will just mean me getting to Pleasant Valley late....but that may be best...I'd rather not face Rae and Spot right now..."

"Why not?"

"Because Trent told Sip not to tell them about finding Lizzy."

"And you're afraid you might tell them...?"

"Terrified...but hopefully by slipping in late I can avoid them..."

"Well you won't be able to avoid them forever..."

"I know...but I'm hoping to at least avoid them for one night..."

"... Do you… have to go back?" she asked, looking up at him

"Only if we want that cabin to get ready..."

She smiled a bit and looked down. "All right."

He grinned. "You won't even recognize it when I'm finished."

She grinned. "So you'll be hard at work, hmm?

"Yep. I have to do something to keep my mind off of the fact that you and Kendra aren't there with me."

"Yes, I suppose so," Molly said with a laugh as they circled the park.

"Time will pass quickly, Mol...you'll see."

"I hope so..."

He kissed the side of her head. "I should get you back to Blank's..." he said.

"So soon?" she asked, before she looked up and saw the moon above. "Or not so soon," she said with a smile.

"It's late sweetheart...and that little terror of yours gets up at the crack of dawn..."

"Yes.. I just didn't realize how late it had gotten." Molly smiled. "The time went by too fast."

"Far too fast," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You will come to say goodbye in the morning?" she asserted.

"Yes."

She smiled and reached up to touch his face. "You be careful, okay?"

He put his hand on hers. "I will."

They finally reached the tenement that Blank and North lived in. Standing on her toes, Molly kissed Chris lightly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

She smiled and slipped into the building.


	6. Chapter 6

Across town Sippi was let into the Webster house by the butler. Upstairs, China was in the room, tending to Lizzy, as she was every time he went there.

"Is she any better?" he asked.

"A little...but not much."

"How long will it take?"

"If she continues to improve...she could go home in three days."

"That long?" Sippi asked with a frown.

"It's actually rather soon," China pointed out.

"I wish it were sooner. I hate keeping this from them."

She sighed tiredly. "Well, I am trying."

"Why don't you let me stay with her tonight. Go home and get some rest, China."

"I don't know... if something changes..."

"I'll send for you."

After a long pause, she nodded. "Well... All right."

"Now go see your husband and get some sleep."

"I shall. There better not have been any major changes for the worse... Or I'll be very angry."

"There won't be. Now go!"

And she went. He gently picked Lizzy up and sat in the rocking chair. She slept rather peacefully now. "I'm glad you're feeling better," he whispered.

Lizzy stirred in her sleep and buried her face in his arm.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" he asked, fingering one of her little curls

She simply yawned and slept more.

"You're just like your Momma."

He smiled a little. Just like her. He pressed a kiss to her brow. "Sleep well, little one."

~*~

Spot woke around midnight to find the other side of the bed empty. Yawning, he stumbled from the room in search of his wife. He saw a light down the hall, coming from the study and quietly, he headed for it.

He opened the door and rubbed his eyes, trying to focus in the sudden brightness. "Rae?"

There was a start, and the sound of a book dropping. "Spot! You scared me!"

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"I had a lot on my mind..."

He walked over and sat beside her. "Wanna talk about it?"

She sighed and picked up the book that she had dropped. "This was the last book Julie read..."

He sat next to her and took her hands.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. "When she read a book, she would put her name in the front and the date she finished...and a little note about what she thought about the book..."

"We don't have to sell books, if you'd rather not..." Spot said quietly, putting his arms around her.

"I can't Spot...Look..." she said, opening the book. In the front cover was a something Julie had written, in a shaky handwriting. He looked down to read what she had written. JULIE GRAHAM CONLON.

Gently, he guided Rae's head on to his shoulder. 

"I still want people to enjoy these books, Spot...but I can't sell them."

He was quiet for a long time. "Perhaps... Perhaps we should make our bookstore into a library?"

She looked up at him. "Could we, Spot?"

He nodded. "When Chris comes back, I'll have him help me build some shelves... perhaps the townspeople will donate books too."

She smiled.

"Does that sound better to you?"

"Yes it does."

"All right, then it's settled."

She nodded. "It's settled."

"Now will you come back to bed?"

"Yes. But I want to check on the kids first."

He nodded. 

She stood and walked up the stairs, stopping first in the boys' room. Andy and Sam slept soundly in their beds. She walked in, leaned over, and kissed each of their heads gently. She walked across the hall to the girls' room. Marty's covers were on the floor. She stooped down and picked up the quilt. Marty fidgeted and buried her face into the pillow, dozing on. Rae kissed her forehead and covered the sleeping girl back up, before moving to the side of the room, where Annie and Ginny shared a big bed.

"Sweet dreams," she whispered, even though they were fast asleep already. She kissed each forehead, before heading back downstairs.

Spot was waiting up for her. "You think you can sleep now?" he asked with a smile.

She crawled back into the bed. "I think so."

"Good."

Just as she rested her head on his shoulder, Robert woke up crying.

Rae moaned a bit. "I was ready to sleep too..."

"I'll get him," Spot said.

"He's hungry...hand him here."

He gave Robert to her. She yawned and started nursing Robert. It was only a few minutes before he decided he was done and fussed a bit to be put back to bed. Spot took him and carried him back to the cradle.

"Sleep well little guy," he whispered.

Rae sniffled. "Do you think Sippi will find Lizzy?"

"Yes." He kissed the side of her head gently.

"I still have the feeling that something is wrong with our baby."

"Shhhh," he murmured, stroking her hair. "Everything will be okay."

~*~

Chris knocked on the door of Blank's apartment the next morning. The door opened a crack and Kendra's face appeared. in the opening. He had to suppress a laugh. "Hello Kendra."

"Shh!" she said, placing a finger over her lips. "Aun' North is 'leepin'."

He smiled. "Okay, I'll be quiet," he replied in an exaggerated whisper.

"She's sick again."

"All right, I'll be extra careful not to disturb her."

He walked into the flat and sat in a chair, pulling her into his lap. "Where is your Momma?"

"Shoppin'."

"This early?"

"She gotta go to work."

"Oh, I see." He ruffled Kendra's hair a little.

"When you gonna be my Daddy?"

He smiled. "Have a little patience, Kendra. Soon."

She made a face.

He crouched to her level. "Now now, none of that, kiddo."

"But I want a Daddy!" she said, giving him a pleading look.

"You're getting one sweetie."

She sniffled. "Jake and Ben was making fun of me, cause I ain't got a Daddy."

"Well tell them you're going to get the best daddy ever," he said with a smile.

"Can...can I..."

"Yes you can."

"Chris?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go 'head and call you Daddy?"

He smiled. "If that's what you'd like."

"Really?"

Kissing the side of her head, he said, "Really."

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you half pint."

"I love you...Daddy."

He smiled. The door opened and Molly walked in with an armload of groceries. She smiled at the sight before her, of Kendra and Chris hugging. Chris jumped up to help her with the bags.

"Thank you."

"Welcome," he said. "I haven't told Kendra yet."

"I wondered why I didn't here yells."

"Tell me what?" Kendra asked, climbing up in a chair.

Chris picked her up and sat her on his knee. "I have to go back home."

She was silent for a moment. "But...why?" she asked, her lower lip quivering.

"So I can earn some money and fix up a house so you and your mom and I can all live together."

"I don't want you to go..." she said, a tear falling down her cheek.

"I know kiddo. But the sooner I go, the sooner I get to be your daddy."

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Maybe you can come stay with me for a while...in a couple of weeks..." Chris said, looking up at Molly.

She nodded. "Of course."

He kissed the top of Kendra's hair. "I need to leave, baby..."

She sniffled. "Promise I can visit?"

"I promise."

He stood and put her down, before walking over to Molly. She smiled, looking up at him. He slipped his arms around her and rested his forehead on hers. "Goodbye, sweetheart,"

"Goodbye."

He gently kissed her. Kendra giggled.

"Hey missy, no looking," Chris said with a smile.

"But Daddy..."

He smiled. "But what?

Molly sent her a look and Kendra stuck her finger in her mouth. "Nothin'."

"All right," he said, giving her a little grin.

She gave him a shy grin.

He smiled and gave Molly another kiss. "I'll be back soon."

"It won't be soon enough," she whispered.

He smiled and stroked her cheek. "I'm sorry it can't be sooner.... you could both come back home, if you liked."

"North needs me right now..."

"All right." He smiled again. "I shall see you girls later then," he said, heading towards the door.

~*~

China walked into the nursery looking much refreshed after a good night's sleep. "How was your night?" she asked Sippi.

"She slept most of the night..."

"But... "

"But what?"

"I could sense you hesitate..."

He sighed. "She woke up a couple of times...and I spoke to her, but she never looked at me...."

China frowned a bit. "Odd...." She headed up the stairs.

"I don't know anything about medicine...but I'd say that she's..."

"She's..."

"Blind!"


	7. Chapter 7

China frowned very deeply. "But she would have still turned in the direction of your voice..."

"I was right in front of her China...she turned her head as if she was looking for me..."

China frowned. "I'll get Trent."

Sippi nodded and bent over to pick Lizzy back up.

"I have some medicine for her on the table over there. She should be due for a dose soon- half a spoonful. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Hurry, China..." he said, sitting back in the rocking chair.

Mr. Webster entered the room a moment later. "How is she?" he asked softly.

"She's much better this morning..."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"She slept most of the night..."

He nodded. A short time later Trent and China walked into the room.

"So... tell me exactly what's wrong?" Trent said the second he entered.

"I had her in her bed earlier, changing her diaper...I was talking to her and she kept turning her head as if she were trying to find me..."

He frowned a bit and walked over to her. He took her and put her back in the crib. "Lizzy..." he said. She turned her head to the side.

He frowned, studying her. "Call her name, Sippi."

"Elizabeth..." he called.

Her head twisted around and she whimpered, her arms flailing in the air.

Trent sighed and scratched his chin. "I can't really tell for sure...as young as she is...but I think you're right, Sippi..."

China frowned. "So.. she really is blind then?"

"Blind!?" gasped Mr. Webster.

Trent sighed again. "I'm afraid so."

"How? Is it her illness that caused this?" Mr. Webster asked.

Trent nodded. "Yes."

"It's not temporary?"

"I don't think so..."

He frowned worriedly.

Trent rubbed his face. "Her fever is gone...but so is her eyesight. There is always a chance of something like that happening when the fever goes as high as hers did...especially with one so young."

"Rae will be so upset..."

"Tell me something I don't know, Sippi!" Trent snapped.

"Well don't snap at me!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" China said. "You aren't helping anything!"

They both sighed.

"How soon can I take her back to Rae and Spot?" Sippi asked.

"Probably tomorrow. Her temperature has gone down considerably since I last saw her."

Sippi nodded. "I have some things I need to arrange so that I can take her to Rae myself..." He sighed. "How am I supposed to tell her?"

"I don't know..."

"Do you want me to tell her or do you want to tell her?"

"I should... After all, I told you to wait."

"Can you leave in two days?"

"Yes. I'll make the arrangements."

~*~

Late that night Chris slipped into the house using the tunnel. As he was coming down the stairs from the third floor he bumped into Rae.

She yelped in surprise. "CHRIS! You SCARED me!"

"Sorry, Rae...Checking on the kids?" he asked.

"Yes... What are you doing, sneaking in? I thought you wouldn't be another day or so?"

"I came back early." He leaned against the wall. "I was gonna ask you and Spot about letting me fix up the old cabin..."

"Oh, yes..." She smiled at him. "Yes, you can."

"Thanks, Rae. I'll probably go get Kendra in about two weeks...Molly needs to stay in Brooklyn with North for a while..."

"Is something wrong with North?"

He smiled a bit. "Well... from what I hear... She's going to have a baby."

Rae smiled sadly.

"I... I'm sorry I told you, Rae..."

She shook her head. "I just have a feeling that something is wrong with Lizzy..."

He frowned a bit.

She looked at him. "What?"

"Ah...nothing...I'm just tired..." Chris said. "It's been a long day. Kendra didn't want me to leave."

Rae sighed.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said after a moment and headed off to bed.

Frowning Rae walked down the stairs.

Spot was half awake when she climbed into bed. "What's the matter?" he asked drowsily.

"Chris is back...and he started acting strange when I mentioned Lizzy..."

"Really?... hmmm..."

She shook her head as if to clear it. "He asked about fixing up the old cabin."

He smiled. "For him and Molly?"

"Yep," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

He kissed her forehead.

She sighed. "Spot?"

"Yes?"

"What are we gonna do if he can't find her?"

"I don't know...." He replied

She sighed again. "We should get some sleep...if we're gonna take all those books into town tomorrow."

He nodded, putting his arm around her. "Sleep well, sweetheart," he said seriously. 

~*~

When Rae woke the next morning, Spot was coming in the room with a tray of food. "Spot, you don't have to do that..."

"It was the little girls' idea...when I got up they were trying to mix together muffins."

She laughed a little. "Was it a big mess?

"Let's just say they will be spending the rest of the morning cleaning up the mess."

Rae laughed. "Well, I know they meant well."

She took a bite of one of the muffins. "Hmm...this is good. Did you help them?"

"A bit. Otherwise you would be eating sugar, not a muffin."

She smiled. "I guess we could put off taking the books into town after lunch."

"That would probably be best. And take them with us. They've been getting antsy at home."

"We could always leave them with Chris this morning and take one load in this morning."

"Just finish eating and we'll ask Chris."

She nodded. She finished a few minutes later, just as James was waking up and beginning to fuss. She sighed a bit. "He's hungry."

He picked James up and handed him to Rae. "You feed him...and I'll go talk to Chris."

"Okay."

Spot took the tray and left the room. When he entered the kitchen, he found that Chris was finally up. "I need a favor," Spot said, setting the tray on the counter.

"Hmm?" Chris asked sleepily.

"Can Rae and I leave the kids here with you this morning to do some work in town?"

After a moment, he nodded.

"Thanks..."

"No problem."

Spot left the house to hitch up the wagon, Sam following him as usual.

"Where ya goin'?" Sam asked.

"To hitch the horses up to the wagon."

"Why?"

"Because Momma and I have to go to town."

"Why?"

Spot picked up his son. "We are gonna take some books into town."

"Can I go?"

"No. You're gonna stay here with Chris."

"But I wanna go..."

"You can go with us after lunch, buddy."

He sighed. "Okay..."

~*~

Back in the house Rae finished feeding James and changed his diaper, before placing him back in the cradle. She threw several extra blankets on the floor near the cradle to use for the cold trip into town.

She dressed warmly. Then, scooping up the blankets, she kissed James and Robert on the head, and then headed out the door.

In the kitchen Chris was directing the girls in cleaning up the mess they had made.

Rae smiled, watching them. 

Ann saw her first. "Morning, Momma!" she called cheerfully.

"Morning, Ann."

"Did you like the muffins, Miss Rae?" Ginny asked from where she was on the floor wiping up some sugar.

She smiled. "Yes I did. Thank you. That was a very sweet gesture girls."

The three girls grinned at each other.

"Now hurry up and get this cleaned up. Your father and I will be back around lunch time to take you into town for the afternoon."

"Can I PLEASE go now?" Andy asked.

"Well... did you help them make this mess? And tell me the truth."

"No ma'am."

"All right then. Get dressed quickly."

"Yippe!" he yelled, running from the room.

Rae smiled. "Are you sure you can handle all of them?" she asked Chris.

"Yes. I'll lock them out of they get to be too much trouble," he said with a grin.

She shook her head. "We won't be gone too long...Robert will be getting hungry in about two hours."

Chris nodded. "Sounds good."

Spot walked in the back door and put Sam down, just as Andy came sliding into the kitchen, his shoes in his hands. "Where are you going, little man?" Spot asked.

"Momma said I could go with you..."

"Is that so?" he asked, looking at Rae. She nodded. "All right then. Hurry up kiddo, the horses are waiting." He smiled.

"Need any help loading boxes?" Chris asked.

"Yes, actually. There are just a few left."

By the time Andy had his shoes and coat on, Spot and Chris had loaded the last of the boxes in the wagon.

"Ready to go!" Spot called.

After hugging and kissing each of the girls and Sam they left.

"I expect a lot of help from you, okay Andy?" Spot said as they headed down the road.

"Yes sir," he chirped. "When can I learn to drive the wagon?"

"When you're a little bit older."

Andy looked up at him. "How much older?"

He grinned. "This summer. Does that sound good to you?"

"Sure does."

"All right then."

Rae and Spot exchanged a smile over his head. They finally entered the town, which was bustling as usual with morning activity. Rae glanced around, noticing the stares that they were getting. So, she stared back at some of them until they glanced off. She shook her head. 

Spot stopped the wagon in front of the building and hopped down. He turned to help Rae down and noticed the look on her face. "Just ignore them, Rae..."

"You think they'd get over it by now!"

"Old habits die hard."

"I know..."

He gently placed his hand on her cheek. "It's alright, Rae...let's just get the books inside."

She sighed and nodded. "All right."

He turned and lifted the first box from the wagon. "Unlock and open the door for me?"

She took the key and unlocked the door as told and then went to grab one of the boxes.

Spot quickly set down the box he held and took the box from her. "You don't need to be lifting these boxes."

"I can do it Spot, this one isn't that heavy."

"You just unpack them as I bring them in."

"All right.... But where do you want me to put them? You don't have all the shelving put together."

"Just start putting them in stacks on the tables."

She nodded and began to unload the books.

"What can I do?" Andy asked.

"Help your mom with the books. After I bring them all in, you and I will work on the shelves."

Andy nodded and ran into the store to help Rae. It took Spot about ten minutes to get all the boxes into the building. But finally, it was done. "Come on Andy, let's get these shelves finished!"

~*~

Chris was leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen watching as the girls washed the last of the dishes, when he heard a noise on the stairs behind him. He frowned a bit. Sam was flipping through a picture book at the table... and it certainly wasn't James or Robert....

He whirled around to see a young woman coming down the stairs. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Who... are you?" she asked.

"I asked you first."

"I am Misha."

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I am staying here," she said in halting English. "And you? I have never seen you."

"I live here!"

"But I have not seen you... Were you hiding?"

"I was in Brooklyn visiting the girl I plan to marry."

"I was there too!"

"It's a big city."

"Yes. Very big."

Chris crossed his arms. "Why are you here?"

"A man brought me here. I am hiding, until a threat passes."

His eyes narrowed. "What man?"

"His name is Beau."

"Beau what?"

"Um.... I think it is Wayne... But I am not certain. He works for detectives..."

"Ah...Sippi..."

"Yes..... I think someone called him that."

Ann came bounding out of the kitchen. "Morning, Misha..."

"Am I the only one who didn't know about this?" Chris asked as the young woman greeted Ann.

"Well.. ya came back so late last night. Momma and Daddy probably forgot to tell you."

"I leave for a few days and they invite perfect strangers into the house..." Chris muttered, walking toward the study.

"I am... sorry," Misha said as she passed. "I did not choose to be threatened."

Ann hit his leg. "Be nice to Misha!"

Chris winced. "Ouch!"

She stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to Misha. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Yes. That would be good."

"We made muffins this morning," Ann said, taking Misha's hand and leading her toward the kitchen.

"That sounds delicious," she said with a smile.

Shaking his head, Chris headed into the study and sat down at the desk. He pulled out some blank papers and began to sketch some ideas for the little cabin.


	8. Chapter 8

After a while, Misha entered. "Am I interrupting anything?"

He crumpled a piece of paper. "Not really."

"I am sorry. Earlier, about surprising you. I did not know they had not told you."

"I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"You are a guest in this house...and I wasn't very nice."

"I understand." Misha smiled. "I would not be so nice either, if I found a stranger in my house."

He held out his hand. "Chris Graham."

"Misha Stravnova," she said, taking his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

She nodded. "And you as well."

Marty ran into the room. "Robert is cryin'!"

"Already?" Chris asked, getting to his feet. "All right. I'm coming."

Almost as soon as he left Ann and Ginny ran in. "Misha?" Ann asked.

"Yes?"

"What's it like when you dance?"

She smiled a bit. "What do you mean?"

"Do you get scared getting up there in front of all those people?"

"Sometimes. But I pretend it is just another practice, so I am not so scared," she replied with a smile.

"Can you show us one of your dances?"

Misha smiled. "Of course. Let me get my shoes."

The three girls grinned at each other. A minute later, she returned with the satiny pale pink shoes. The girls stared at them, cooing in admiration.

She sat down to slip them on. "Push the furniture back...I'll need some room."

"Okay!" the three of them echoed and they set about to moving the furniture.

She smiled at them. "Stand clear..."

They squealed and huddled up on some chairs well out of her way. Humming, Misha began to dance around the room. The girls watched, enraptured.

"I wish I could learn to do that..." Annie said, clapping her hands.

When Misha finished, she bowed gracefully and then said, "You can, Ann."

"Really? How?"

"By taking classes, or lessons from a dance instructor."

"Can you talk to Momma and Daddy about it?"

She smiled. "Certainly."

"Thank you Misha!" Ann squealed, throwing her arms around the dancer.

She laughed. "You are welcome."

"I hear the wagon," Marty said.

Ann squealed and raced down the hall. Rae patted her on the head as she rushed past. Ann stopped and frowned a bit.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked, stopping next to her.

"I wanted to talk to Momma... but she's busy now with the babies."

"Why don't you go talk to Daddy."

"I guess I could."

He looked at her. "You aren't gonna try to run away again like you did after Kendra was born, are you?"

She put her hands on her hips. "You ran away with me, Andy Conlon!"

"Well, I'm not this time!"

"I'm not running away, dummy!"

"Don't call me dummy!"

"Are you two arguing again?" Spot asked with a sigh as he entered the house.

Ann squeaked and looked at the carpet.

"Now... what's going on?"

"She called me a dummy!" Andy said.

"Why did you call him a dummy, Ann?" 

"Because he said I was gonna run away again!"

Spot sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Both of you go upstairs to your rooms while I figure out what to do with you."

"But I gotta ask you something..."

"Later Ann! Now march!" he said, pointing toward the stairs.

"But-!"

"No buts!"

Sighing she turned and huffed up the stairs.

Spot shook his head. "You too Andy."

"Yes sir," he said, following his sister.

Spot sighed and sat down at the table. 

A few minutes later Rae walked in. "What's wrong?"

"Ann and Andy were arguing."

"About what?"

"I don't know... but it led to Ann calling Andy a dummy."

Rae sighed and sank into the chair next to him.

He looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"I just don't know what to do with them anymore..."

"Well.... they're kids... They're going to fight. We just have to try to discourage it the best we can."

She nodded. He hugged her and gave her a kiss. She gave him a smile.

"Come on, let's get some lunch made."

"If you make lunch I'll make sandwiches so we can work late," Rae said.

"Sounds good to me."

Giving him a quick kiss, Rae moved to the counter and started making sandwiches. And Spot began lunch. When it was finished, he called everyone down.

"How soon can we go into town, Mr. Spot?" Marty asked.

"After lunch."

"Nice of you to tell me we had a guest," Chris commented.

Rae gasped. "Chris, I'm so sorry."

He nodded. "It's okay... I just wish I was warned!"

"We'll warn you next time," Spot said.

"Good."

He handed some papers to Spot. "What do you think of my sketches for the cabin?"

Spot glanced them over, humming occasionally. Finally, he nodded. "They look good."

"I'd like to get started tomorrow."

He nodded. "All right..."

"I need to get as much done in two weeks as possible, because I promised Kendra I would come get her and let her stay with me for while...and I want to spend as much time with her as possible."

Again, Spot nodded.

"Can I help you Chris?" Andy asked.

"Me too?" Sam piped up.

He smiled. "Sure."

"I'm not sure how much help they'll be," Rae said.

"Well, it will keep them busy."

"If they get in the way, just let us know."

"Promise."

"Where's Annie?" Ginny asked.

"... I called her down," Spot said.

"I'll go find her," Rae said.

"Yes, let her know she's missing her lunch!"

Rae made her way upstairs and knocked on the door to the girls' room. When she didn't hear an answer she opened the door. Annie was sitting on the window seat staring out the window. "Annie?" she said curiously.

Annie sniffled. "Yes ma'am."

"What's the matter?"

"I wanted to talk to you...but you were too busy...and Daddy fussed at me..."

"Well, you and Andy were arguing, I heard."

Ann sighed and looked out the window.

She sat down next to Ann. "What did you want to talk to me about?:

"Can I be a ballerina...like Misha..."

She smiled a bit. "Is that what you really want?"

Ann was silent for a moment and then nodded.

"Then yes, yes you can."

She grinned and threw her arms around Rae's neck. "Thank you so much, Momma!"

She gave a little laugh. "You're welcome sweetheart."

"Misha said she'd tell you and Daddy about it..."

"All right. Perhaps by then we'll know how to get you started."

"She said I need a dance...instructor...do we have those here?"

"I'm not sure. I'd never thought to look."

"Daddy may know...or Chris..."

"Would you like to ask them?"

"Can I?"

"Of course you can!"

Squealing, she jumped up and ran down the stairs.

Rae smiled to herself and followed the girl down. She walked into the kitchen where all three little girls were talking excitedly.

"Did you ask Daddy yet?" she asked Ann.

"Yes ma'am. He said he didn't know...but Misha said that she knew someone in Brooklyn..."

"All the way in Brooklyn?"

Ann nodded.

"Well... if it's what you want, your father and I will see if we can make it happen."

Ann squealed again.

"Maybe you can stay with Beau...and if you go I'll go back home too..." Ginny said.

"Beau?" Misha asked, a faint blush lighting her face.

And Ginny nodded. "Beau is my brother."

"What about me?" Marty asked.

Rae sighed and looked at Spot. "Well have to ask Sippi if it's safe for you to go back, Marty..."

After a moment, she nodded, though she didn't look quite so certain.

Misha put her hand on the little girl's shoulder. "He told me he would come soon..."

"I know... but... I... I kinda don't wanna leave. I mean... I don't want to be left behind... but still..."

"Tell you what..." Chris said. "Kendra is coming in a few weeks...and I'll need someone to watch her from time to time...think you can help me with that?"

After another pause, she nodded. "Okay I guess."

He held out his hand. "Shake on it?" he asked.

She hesitated before spitting in her hand and shaking his hand, just like she had seen some of the newsies doing in Manhattan.

"All right. I have high expectations of you, little girl," he said with a grin.

"I'm not so little!"

He laughed and ruffled her hair.

She wrinkled her nose a bit.

"Hurry up everyone...time's wasting..." Spot said, picking up Sam's empty plate.

"Come on! Let's get our coats!" Ann exclaimed, absolutely jubilant now.

"Would you like to come with us Misha?" Rae asked.

"Thank you, no. I think I will write a letter to my brother."

He nodded. "All right. We'll be back later this evening."

"Have fun," she said as they all left the house.

Rae, Spot, and the three girls waved as they clattered down the drive in the wagon. Sam bounced happily in the bed of the wagon next to the empty crates where James and Robert lay bundled.

"Town town town town!" he sang 

"Chris?" Spot asked.

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do about wood for the addition to the cabin?"

"Well, I'm saving up. And there is a scrap lumber yard down by the river. I think I can get them to let me have some of it cheaply, or maybe free, if I offer some labor."

"If not...let me know...and we'll loan you some money until you can find a job."

He smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Rae turned in the seat. "How long do you think it will take you to finish the cabin?"

"A couple weeks at least."

"What are the plans for the wedding?"

"Nothing yet... Just that I would get her when I finished the cabin. Then we could relax some and work out our plans."

Sam tugged on his sleeve.

He looked down at him. "Yeah?"

"When Ken'a comin' back?"

"In a little while. A few weeks yet, I think."

"How long is that?"

"A little long, but not very long."

"Ok," Sam chirped.


	9. Chapter 9

Rae answered the door two days later to find Trent and Sippi standing on the porch. She shook her head. "Don't you come here and tell me that my baby is dead..."

He smiled and held a bundle out to her.

She moved the blanket. "Lizzy..."

"But... there seems to be a problem. She has been ill... and she is now blind," Sippi said.

"NO! Trent...tell me he's lying..."

Trent shook his head. "I'm sorry."

She turned and ran into the house. They heard a door slam down the hall and looked at each other, Sippi shifting Lizzy in his arms.

Spot sighed. "Thank you, for finding her, Sippi. We owe you so much. And you too Trent. I'll talk to Rae."

"Can we come in?"

"Yes. We just finished lunch, there is some left, if you'd like it."

"Actually," Sippi said, handing Lizzy to him. "I want to talk to Misha."

"Oh, okay. I'll get her."

As Spot left the room, Ginny came running in. "Beau!"

"Hi Ginny!"

She wrapped her arms around his legs. "Can Annie and I come stay with you?"

He lifted his brow. "What's all this about suddenly?"

"Annie wants to be a ballerina, just like Misha...and Spot and Rae said she could...but she has to go to Brooklyn."

"Oh she does, does she?"

"Uh huh...Can she? Please!"

He thought about this for a while. "Well... I guess."

She squealed in delight.

He smiled and ruffled her hair.

Misha followed Spot down the stairs. "Hello, Beau," she said, blushing.

He smiled a little. "Hello, Misha."

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes."

"Well... " She smiled. 

"Let's take a walk."

She nodded.

~*~

Spot opened the door to his room and looked around for Rae. He found her sitting in her rocking chair, facing away from him. "Rae..." He walked over to her. When she didn't look at him he placed Lizzy in her lap.

"I just knew it. I knew there was something wrong."

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "But Rae... she's alive. Sippi brought her back alive!"

"She's BLIND!" Rae sobbed.

"But she is alive Rae!" he said. "Would you have rather her been dead?!"

"I want her back...the way she was when she was taken..."

"Rae... you know that can't be done...."

She sighed deeply.

"Aren't you happy that she's back, safe?"

She gathered Lizzy into her arms, crying. Gently, he rubbed her back. "Why Spot?"

"Why what?"

"Why did this happen to our baby?"

"I don't know..."

Lizzy fussed and gripped Rae's shirt. 

Leaning down, he gently kissed Rae's forehead. "Feed Lizzy...and then we'll sit down and talk to Trent..."

She nodded and sniffled.

"I need you to be strong, Rae...I can't hold this family together by myself."

She sniffled again. "I know... I'm trying."

He gently ran his fingers over Lizzy's curls.

"I'm so glad Sippi was able to bring her back.."

"I am too..."

He kissed her forehead again. "I'll be back."

She nodded and settled in to feed Lizzy. When Spot walked back into the hallway a strange couple was standing near the door talking to Trent.

Spot frowned a bit. "Trent?"

"Spot...this is Mr. and Mrs. Webster...they've been taking care of Lizzy."

He nodded and held out his hand. "I'm Spot Conlon…Lizzy's father. Thank you, for taking care of her."

"You're welcome, Mr. Conlon," Mr. Webster said shaking his hand.

"I wish there was something we could do for you."

"Spot..." Trent said, "the Websters had adopted Lizzy..."

"Oh... I'm sorry." He frowned a bit. "Wait a minute...."

Trent looked at him and nodded.

"Marty..."

Trent nodded again.

"Who is Marty?" Mrs. Webster asked.

"She's an orphaned girl who is living with us at the moment."

Mrs. Webster looked at her husband and then back at Spot. "Do you think...she might...consider coming to live with us?"

"You'd have to speak with her. She's rather... strong willed about some things."

"Can we meet her?"

"Of course. I'll get her now."

He disappeared and returned a moment later with Marty by the hand.

She looked up uncertainly. "What's goin' on?"

Spot knelt beside her. "Marty...this is Mr. and Mrs. Webster...they took care of Lizzy while she was gone..."

She looked confused. "She's back?"

"Yes."

She nodded. "Why are they here?"

"They wanted to meet us."

She nodded again.

"Marty..." Spot said, turning her so that she was looking at him. "Martha...they want a little girl to come and live with them..."

She wrinkled her nose. "I don't like it when you call me Martha..."

"I'm sorry...I just wanted to make sure you listened to me, Miss Marty."

"I'm… listenin'."

"They were taking care of Lizzy because they wanted a little girl to come and live with them...They adopted her just like we adopted Ann and Andy..."

"They wanna adopt me?"

"It's up to you..."

She looked up at them. "I... don't know." She rubbed her ear. "Would I still be able to visit Ann and Ginny?"

Mr. Webster knelt in front of her. "I think Mr. Wayne said that they would be coming to Brooklyn to live with him...We live in Brooklyn too...they could come visit you as much as you want..."

"Really?"

Mrs. Webster put her hand on Marty's shoulder. "Anytime you want, honey."

She looked back at Spot.

"We won't make you go, Marty..."

"I don't know..."

"Why don't you think about it for a few days..." Mr. Webster said. "Mr. Wayne can tell us what you decide later."

She nodded shyly.

~*~

Sippi led Misha toward the lake. "I've missed you..." he said.

She smiled. "Did you?"

He took her hand. "Yes...I did..."

She blushed a bit. "I.. I missed you, too."

"How has your stay here been?" he asked, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

She smiled. "Good. I am liking this family more and more. They make me laugh."

He smiled back at her. "Then you won't have a problem staying here a while longer?"

After a moment she shook her head. "Is it still dangerous?"

"I still haven't found out anything, Misha...but I'm trying."

"All right."

He gently tilted her head up and kissed her lightly. Misha blushed faintly. Sippi gently ran his hand down her cheek.

"How much longer will I have to stay?" she asked. 

He sighed. "I don't know, Misha darling."

"Will you.. visit again?"

"Of course," he said, holding her close.

"Then... I will be happy." She smiled.

He kissed her forehead.

"Perhaps we should return now?"

He nodded and they walked back toward the house

"Just in time," Spot said when they entered the house. "Dinner is ready."

"Great," Sippi said. "I'm starved."

A moment later Rae walked into the room with Lizzy.

Sippi looked at her with an uncertain smile. "Hello Rae."

"Hello, Sippi," she replied with a sigh.

"Are... you all right?"

"I will be...just give me some time."

"I'm sorry I had to bring back bad news..."

She put her hand on his arm as she walked past. "I know."

He squeezed her hand.

She wrapped her free arm around his neck. "Thank you for bringing her home."

"You're welcome."

"Who are they?" she asked softly, nodding toward the Websters.

"They were the couple who had adopted Lizzy. We were discussing that Marty might like to go with them."

Rae nodded. "Annie wants to go to Brooklyn to study the ballet...and Ginny said that she wants to go back if Annie does...It might be good for Marty..."

Spot nodded. "We brought it up to her. She's thinking about it."

Mrs. Webster walked over to them. "Mrs. Conlon?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry...about what happened with your babies...and about Lizzy's eyesight..."

Rae nodded. "Thank you," she said softly.

"She is such a sweet baby," Mrs. Webster said, gently touching Lizzy's head.

"Yes... She is," she agreed.

Marty walked over and tugged on Rae's skirt.

"Yes?"

"Is that Lizzy?"

"Yes." Rae smiled a little. "This is Lizzy."

"Can I hold her?"

She nodded. "Just be gentle, all right?"

"I will," she said, holding her arms like Rae had taught her.

Carefully, Rae placed Lizzy in her arms.

"Hey, Lizzy," Marty said.

Little hands grasped the air.

"Is something wrong with her eyes?" Marty asked, looking up at the two women.

"She is blind," Rae replied.

Marty made a face, "Blind? You mean she can't see?"

"No, she can't see."

"Why?"

"She got very sick for a little while," Mrs. Webster said. "We think that has something to do with it."

Marty nodded. "Poor Lizzy." Rae nodded quietly in agreement.

~*~

After the Websters left to go back to Brooklyn, and most everyone had settled down for the night, Rae and Spot sat down with Trent in the living room. "Is this blindness permanent?" Spot asked.

"From what I can tell, yes," Trent said. "I'm not guaranteeing it.... I don't know positively. But I'd say more likely yes than no."

"Is there...anything we can do?"

"Just be there for her. She's going to need a little more attention. Her other senses will develop and improve to take place of her sight... but she will need help getting around when she's older," he said.

"I heard something once...about a school for blind children..." Spot said.

Trent nodded. "I've heard of it too... I can look into it, if you'd like."

"I don't want to send my baby away," Rae said.

"It wouldn't be forever... and it wouldn't be for a while yet," Trent said. "I just think it might be an option you want to consider, anyway."

"My answer will still be no," she said, looking at Spot.

"But how would she be educated?"

"We'll teach her ourselves. I've already lost her once...I'm not going to lose her again!"

Spot frowned a little and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

She stood and squared her shoulders stubbornly. "I'm tired...Goodnight."

Again, Spot frowned. "Sleep well sweetheart." Nodding she left the room. Spot sighed heavily.

"I'm worried about her Spot," Trent said.

"I am too.."

"What have her eating habits been like? Has she been getting enough sleep?"

"It varies. Sometimes she's up all night and just bird picking her food... Other times, she's more normal about it."

"I can't tell for sure...but I think the birth of the triplets has weakened her heart...not a whole lot, but some..."

Spot frowned. "Weakened her heart? What do you mean...?"

"I mean that her body is just not as strong as it used to be..."

He looked at Trent worriedly.

Trent sighed. He hadn't meant to worry them this much, just yet. "She needs more rest...and to eat more."

"You'll have to tell her.. She won't listen to me..."

"I will...but I'm telling you too. I want her to sleep for an hour every morning...and an hour every afternoon...and to get as much rest as she can at night. I realize that she can't sleep all night because of the triplets...but they should start sleeping through the night soon."

Spot nodded. "I'll try to get her to."

"Good. I'm counting on you."

"I hope I don't disappoint."

Trent stood. "It's late...and I have a long trip in the morning..."

Spot nodded. "You will talk with Rae though, before you leave?"

"Yes. I will."

"Thank you," he said.


	10. Chapter 10

Rae was up early the next morning cooking breakfast when Spot woke up.

"Rae?" he asked sleepily, " what are you doing up so early?"

"Lizzy woke up early..."

Leaning over, he kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Trent's leaving this morning," he said, "but he wants to talk to you before he leaves."

"Talk to me? Why?"

"He has some instructions for you."

She looked at him quizzically.

"He's just worried about you...I am too, Rae."

She frowned slightly.

Trent walked in.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" she asked.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Sit down."

Slowly, she sat.

He pulled a chair over and sat in front of her. "Rae...you had a lot of trouble delivering Sam...and then the triplets...your body just isn't as strong as it used to be."

".... What does that mean?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "It means, that if you try to have another baby, you most likely won't make it through another delivery..."

"I... ... what?"

"If you try to have another baby...you and possibly your baby will not survive..."

"But... but how?"

"Your body is worn out after Sam and the triplets...it can't handle another pregnancy."

She frowned.

"Are you saying that I can't have another baby?" she asked.

"Shouldn't...Rae...not can't..."

Again, she frowned. "But... it would definitely kill me?"

"Almost definitely."

"How... how do you know?"

He sighed. "I've been a doctor for a long time, Rae....I've seen enough of these cases before..."

She frowned deeply. "Why us? Why me?"

"I don't know, Rae."

Tears filled her eyes.

He took her hands. "I'm sorry..."

She sobbed onto his shoulder.

Marty walked into the room, rubbing her eyes. "What's goin' on?"

"Dr. Trent just gave us some bad news," Spot said, putting his hand on Rae's shoulder.

"What kinda bad news?"

"You're too little to understand..."

"I'm ten! That's not too little..."

Spot sighed and knelt in front of her. "He just told us that Rae can't have anymore babies, Marty."

"Why not?"

"Because she got kinda sick after the triplets were born."

"Well... make it better then..."

"Some things can't be made better, Marty," Trent said.

"Why not? You're a doctor!"

"Because doctors can't fix everything."

"Well you should," she said with a scowl.

"I wish I could, Marty..."

She simply wrinkled her nose. Marty walked over to Rae and put her hand on Rae's arm. She rested her hand on Marty's hand. "Can I give you a hug?" Marty asked softly.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around the girl.

Marty hugged her back.

"Thank you," Rae said softly.

"I can stay here if you want me to," Marty said.

She smiled a little. "It's all right. You do what you want to do. If you want to stay, you can. If you want to go, you can. We want you to be happy."

"I want you to be happy too..."

Again she smiled. "Thank you, Marty."

Trent stood. "I need to head to Brooklyn..."

Rae nodded, standing as well.

He looked at her. "You need to get lots of rest and plenty to eat...I've left instructions with Spot..."

She nodded slowly.

"If you can...I want you to come to Brooklyn in two weeks...I want to run some tests...just to be sure..."

"Oh... okay." Rae nodded again. Her brow furrowed worriedly.

Spot stepped next to her and slipped his arm around her.

"Would you like me to go with you?" he asked her.

She nodded mutely.

He kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you in two weeks," Trent said, leaving the house.

"All right. Two weeks," she repeated.

Marty tugged on Rae's hand.

"What is it?" Rae asked, looking down at her.

"Dr. Trent said you gotta rest...that means you gotta get in bed..."

"I will."

"Go on," Spot said. "I'll finish breakfast."

She frowned a little, but he pushed her gently along. "Go on. I'll bring you some breakfast when it's done."

"I'll tuck you in," Marty said, pulling on Rae's arm. Rae smiled in spite of herself. Marty looked up at her, "What? You always tuck us in..."

She ruffled her hair. "It is sweet of you, is all."

Marty smiled at her. She let Marty lead her away. Rae got into the bed and Marty crawled onto the bed to tuck Rae in.

She smiled. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"Your welcome," Marty said, sitting on her knees. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She nodded. "Go right ahead."

Marty sighed. "I don't know what to do..."

"About ...? Going to live with the Websters?"

Marty nodded.

"Do what your heart tells you." Rae smiled. "If you'd like... you could try living with them for a month... and if you don't like it, you could come back?"

"I wanna go...but I don't want you and Mr. Spot to be sad..."

"Don't worry about us, sweetheart. We'll be happy with whatever makes you happy."

Marty sighed. "I guess I can give it a try...but only after I help Chris like I promised."

She smiled. "Would you like to tell the Websters? Or would you like me or Spot to do it?"

"Can you do it?" she asked shyly.

Rae smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"Will you tell them about me helping Chris too?"

"Of course."

"If I like it there....could I still come back some?"

"You'll always be welcome here, Marty."

She hugged Rae tightly. Rae held her close and kissed the top of her head. Finally, she slid off the bed and scampered out the door. She skipped back down the hall to the kitchen where Spot and Sippi were talking while Spot made breakfast.

"Did Rae go down for bed without a fight?" Spot asked with a smile.

Marty nodded.

She turned to Sippi. "Mr. Wayne?"

"Yes?"

"Is it alright for me to go back to Brooklyn and stay with the Websters?"

After a moment he nodded. "Yes."

"So you decided to go then?" Spot asked.

"For a little bit, but after I help Chris. 'Cause I promised I would help him."

Spot nodded. "Good girl. He's really counting on you."

"I know... and I'm gonna be the best helper ever..."

"Well...since you're the best helper ever, wanna help me with breakfast?"

She wrinkled her nose and then grinned. "I guess."

He tossed her an apron and set a bowl of batter on the table. "Think you can mix that up real good?"

She nodded and took the bowl. "Just watch."

He smiled at her and looked over at Sippi. "She couldn't do much when we worked in the factory together...but she was my little helper even then."

She wrinkled her nose.

He messed her hair and went back to frying bacon.

Sippi smiled as well, watching them.

"He used to give me lemon drops if I was good," Marty said with a shy smile.

"Why Spot, I never knew you were such a softy!"

Spot sent him a look out of the corner of his eye, but Marty didn't see it and kept talking. 

"He would walk me home after work, cause my Momma used to worry lots...and sometimes he would stay for dinner..."

Sippi grinned.

"Does he still give you lemon drops?" he asked.

She nodded. "Sometimes. He keeps them hidden in the desk drawer."

Sippi grinned. "Why don't I get a lemon drop?"

Spot shot him a look. "You haven't been good..." he said with a smirk.

"Oh, but I have been," he grinned. 

Spot rolled his eyes. "Go get him a lemon drop, Marty."

"Can I get one too?" 

He smiled. "Yes, but that's it. Rae will have my hide if she knew I was giving you candy before breakfast."

She grinned and scampered off.

"Is everything alright, Spot?" Sippi asked.

Spot shook his head. "I'm just worried."

"Need to talk about it?"

He sighed. "Trent told us... that having Sam.. and then the triplets weakened Rae's heart."

"She's alright, isn't she?"

"Yes... Trent just said she had to rest a lot."

"Is the extra company too much for her?"

"I don't think so... I think it's just her irritation with having to rest all the time. She likes to be moving about."

"Let me know if there is anything I can do..."

He smiled. "I will... Thanks."

"I'm going to go ahead and take Ginny back with me now...I can come back and get Ann later when she's ready to come to New York."

Spot nodded. "Thank you, for letting her stay with you."

"It's not a problem..."

"I know Ann will love it."

Marty skipped back into the room. "Here ya go."

Sippi smiled. "Thanks, Marty," he said, taking the lemon drop.

She grinned at him and went back to helping Spot.

"So, have you decided when you were heading back to Brooklyn?" he asked Sippi.

Sippi nodded. "Probably right after lunch...I have a lot of paperwork waiting for me at the office."

He smiled. "And I have a lot of planning for the library still to do..."

"I'd like to see what you've gotten done so far before I leave town..."

With a laugh, he nodded. "All right. It isn't much. Still a terrible mess, really."

Sippi laughed as Ginny walked in and crawled into her brother's lap. "Hello Ginny."

"Mornin'," she whispered, resting her head against his shoulder.

"You all right, kiddo?" he asked her.

"She doesn't like mornings," Marty replied. "Neither does Annie."

"Ah yes, I forgot." He hugged his sister. "I'd always been at work before she got up.

She snuggled up against him. "I missed you, Beau," she whispered sleepily.

"I missed you too, Ginny."

He kissed the top of her head. "How about coming back home with me today..."

She nodded. "Me an' Annie."

"Annie is gonna stay here a little longer," Sippi replied.

"Rae and I will be coming to Brooklyn in two weeks...we'll bring her then," Spot added.

"Oh..." She yawned.

"Why don't you go wake Annie up," Spot suggested. "And you two can start packing your stuff..."

"Kay."

She gave her brother another hug and stumbled from the room, still half asleep. Sippi smiled, watching her go.

"Good morning," Misha said, walking into the room. She headed toward the cabinet and grabbed a stack of plates to set the table.

He smiled. "Morning, Misha."

She blushed slightly.

"Did you sleep well?"

She nodded.

"Good."

Spot looked at the two of them and, after a minute, smirked knowingly. "Why don't you two take a walk," Spot suggested.

They looked at each other a bit shyly before nodding. "That sounds like a good idea," Sippi said.

He put his arm around Misha and led her toward the door.

Spot smiled. "You two be careful!"

Sippi shot him a look over his shoulder as he closed the door.

With a grin, Spot finished breakfast, with help from Marty.

"Why'd you tell them to take a walk?" Marty asked.

"I figured they'd like to have some time alone to talk."

"Why?"

He laughed a little. "I think they are fond of each other."

She made a face. "I don't understand."

Ruffling her hair, he said, "You will in due time."

She made another face.

He grinned. "Come on, help me set the table, kiddo."

"Alright," she said, grabbing some forks.

~*~

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Misha asked.

"Unfortunately yes..... I have a huge stack of paperwork that needs finishing."

Misha sighed.

"I'm sorry... I wish it wasn't that way."

"When can I return?"

"I'm not sure... I'm working as hard as I can to get it sorted out."

She sighed. "I miss being on that stage dancing in front of all those people..."

He hugged her briefly. "I know... I will come back for you and you'll have your time to dance again."


End file.
